Hiccup and the Hunter
by DareDevilBB
Summary: Imagine if Astrid was a dragon hunter and one-day hiccup is flying over her ship. They are both about to fire at each other when they see each other's eyes, they both back down. She is stunned to see a human on a dragon, much less a night fury. After the dragon is shot down...by her father, she takes a boat, all alone to find him. HICCSTRID (duh) alot of darma in this...be warned.
1. Downed

(This story takes place during the time that would be RTTE, so use that for character looks except for Astrid, who I will be basing of her HTTYD 2 appearance) And I am trying something I haven't done for a very long time, I will be writing in 1st person. (And don't worry, I haven't stopped on It's about time…I just got this idea from Tumblr and had to write it down…and then I got carried away)

Astrid POV

"DRAGONS! HARD TO STARBOARD!" I heard my father yell from the deck above. I quickly grabbed my axe and ran up to the main deck. I looked to the skies to see so many dragons flying around in the sky. They included. Monstrous Nightmares, Zibblebacks, Gronckles, and Nadders. _Nadders!_ I thought, one of the only dragon's I respect. They are quick on their feet, like me. They don't back down from a fight, like me, and in all honesty, they are rather beautiful…like me, but my clan requires that I hunt them down. I know that deep down, a part of me wishes I didn't have to hunt these beasts.

"ASTRID! STOP STANDIN THERE AND FIRE THOSE NETS!" My father yelled at me, snapping me from my trance. I rushed over to the nearest net launcher and began to search for a target. It didn't take too long to find one, as there were so many flying around the Hunters' ships. I picked a Deadly Nadder, whose skin matches my clothes. A sky blue skin with a white belly. I lined up my shot and fired. The net flew through the air as if Mjolnir (Thor's Hammer) herself was carrying it through the wind. The net wrapped around the dragon, pinning its wings to the body, causing the Nadder to drop onto my ship. I ran over, reaching for my axe slung over my back, and forced the dragon to surrender. I held my axe to the dragon's head, prepared to strike. I don't know why I felt a sudden urge to kill this dragon, I felt though as it needed to be done to achieve my shield maiden status within my tribe. Suddenly a scream in the air caused everyone on the boat to cower in fear.

"NIGHT FURY! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" My father yelled. Everyone did, everyone except me. I was not scared of the legendary dragon. Sure I heard all the stories of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, but I didn't believe they were true. No dragon could be that vicious. I looked to the skies to see the Night Fury, flying straight towards me. I ran to another net launcher and prepared to fire. I saw the Night Fury open its mouth, ready to fire. I then felt a shock of fear run through my spine, freezing me in place. I lowered the launcher, but I did not drop to the deck. I stood, facing the incoming dragon. The Night Fury then closed its mouth. I was shocked, but yet happy. It seemed my suspicions of dragons might not have been so far off. A Night Fury, stated as one of the deadliest dragons, a dragon not hesitant to kill humans, seemed to have just spared my life. But as the dragon slowed down I saw something on his back. Something I thought was impossible, something I thought I'd never see. It was a man, a Viking, riding a dragon…A NIGHT FURY! I stood my ground staring at the man. He looked thin for a Viking. He wore a brown tunic and pants. His face was turned away. But I needed to see his face to confirm that this sight was real, that I was witnessing a Viking riding a dragon…and a Night Fury no less.

Then he turned his head. Then I really froze. I froze as I gazed the greenest and most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I stared at him. Even though I was at a distance, I could just make out his facial details. Besides those green eyes, he had thick auburn locks, locks that waved through wind as the dragon soared smoothly through the air. I looked over every detail of his face as I returned those eyes and I saw them see mine. I saw his eyes widen at the sight of me. Clearly we were thinking the same about each other. But what was going through my mind was how? How is he riding a Night Fury!? So many other questions were going through my mind. Such as how long had he been doing this? Were there others? Did he have a girlfriend…wait…where'd that last question come from. My thoughts and questions were interrupted when my father pushed me out of the way and grabbed the net launcher himself and fired at the Night Fury and its rider. The Night Fury spun out of control and crashed onto an island that was just east of the boat. I still was standing…frozen in place at what had just transpired. My father then grabbed me fiercely and began screaming.

"What the Hel were you doing Astrid!?" he screamed gripping my arms tightly.

"Ouch…Papa, you're hurting me!" I squealed. But he only gripped tighter.

"You had that dragon square in your sights but you didn't take the shot. WHY IN THOR'S NAME DID YOU NOT TAKE THE SHOT?"

"I…I got distracted. There was a man on that dragon." I revealed, somewhat scared of my father's current temper. After I said this his anger turned into laughter after I told him what I saw.

"Yes of course and I'm a fífl (A/N norse for fool or idiot)." He cried while uproariously laughing. But his laughter soon turned back to anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK ME A FOOL ASTRID! YOU WILL GO FIND THAT DRAGON AND BRING HIM HERE ALONE! AND NO MORE NONSENSE FROM YOU! NOW GET ON A BOAT AND GO FIND THAT DRAGON" He ordered. I resented my father…but I was still his daughter…and he was chief of the tribe. I had no choice. I did as I was told, grabbing my axe, and lowered myself into a boat. I used the oars and began to paddle to the island where the Night Fury…and the rider, had crashed. I had two thoughts racing right now…the first was that I hope I'd find that dragon, the second was that I hoped to Odin that the rider survived.

Hiccup POV

Toothless and I were piercing through the skies, going faster than we had gone before. Suddenly we came upon a swarm of dragons. A swarm of dragons under attack by hunters. _Hunters…_ I loathed them all…hunting dragons to auction off to the highest bidder or to skin them for their hides. They all deserved to die for they had no resentment in their actions, no hearts, no soul…no place in Valhalla for their actions. Then I saw nets flying all over the sky…one net captured a Deadly Nadder, pulling her down to a ship below. Toothless noted my gaze and agreed.

"Alright Bud let's go save her." Toothless barrel rolled and we dove straight for the ship. I saw one of the hunters make way for a net launcher.

"We'll have to take care of that first before we save the Nadder." Toothless growled in agreement. He yawed to the right slightly to line up a shot on the launcher.

"Ok bud, we almost in range just wait for my sigggnaalll…" I slurred my final words as I saw who was manning the launcher. Gods she was beautiful, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, Valhalla itself couldn't've placed anyone more beautiful in the world.

I pulled Toothless out of the dive, and turned my head in embarrassment. Toothless noticed my blush and laughed as if to say, 'looks like someone has a crush.'

"Oh hush you." I said still having my head turned away from this beautiful woman but I couldn't resist. I turned my head back to gaze upon this woman. The moment I turned I saw her eyes. Her mesmerizing blue eyes stared into mine. My eyes went wide as did hers. I wasn't too close to her, but I was close enough to see the features of her perfectly formed face that Freyja herself couldn't have made more perfect (A/N Freyja is the Norse Goddess of Beauty, amongst other things ;). I eyed her hair, her brilliantly braided blonde hair that glistened off the sunlight. Her body…oh Gods her body…was in one word, perfect. I was so entranced by her that I didn't take care to notice a net hurtling towards me and Toothless. I was too late to avoid it. The net caught us in a tangle, sending us in a uncontrollable spiral towards an island east of the boats. The earth and sky were spinning in rapid circles when Toothless and I hit the ground…hard. That's when the lights went out.

Astrid POV

I cautiously moved through the trees, wary of any dragon that may have been on guard. Sure I was nervous, I was sent alone to find a Night Fury, and Odin only knows what the rider is capable of. Suddenly I heard a grunt and scream. I jumped for cover behind a boulder, just behind a small clearing. I only got a quick look at the scene. But not enough to fully understand what was going on. I carefully peeked from behind the boulder. And what I saw instantly sent a wave of guilt over me. I saw the rider, the handsome man that caused me, for some reason, to spare his life. He was pinned underneath his dragon, who was still tangled within the net. I rose up a little higher, backing up a little bit when I stepped on branch. I immediately dropped to the ground. I heard a growl from the dragon, then I heard a voice. A coarse, but soft, and rather beautiful, sounding voice.

"Shh… Toothless. It's probably just an animal." He said.

"Toothless?!" I said unknowingly out loud.

"Guess it's not an animal." He said. I heard the dragon laugh. Wait…laugh, I've never heard a dragon laugh. It sounded nice. My thoughts were interrupted once more, but not by my father, but by this man.

"Hey…you just going to stay there? Or are you going to help me?" He asked. I decided to break my cover and show myself. I did so slowly and carefully. Once I revealed my full self, he got all flustered.

"Oh…uh, Hiya, hey." He said, a hint of red appearing on his face. I suddenly had to try hard to appearing not to be amused. He was very…cute, and hot. But I wasn't going to let that on, besides he had a dragon, something I was still very afraid of.

"Uh hi." I said in return. I didn't look into his eyes, I kept my eyes on the dragon and the dragon kept its eyes on me. It was at the moment I realized I had my axe in my hand, poised and ready to strike. The Night Fury growled in anger, but it was just a gesture as it was still tied up. But the dragon seemed keen on protecting his rider. I still stood with my axe pointed to this legendary dragon, I'd admit I was afraid before, but now I was petrified. Suddenly the man pinned underneath the dragon spoke.

"You know he won't hurt you if you just put the axe down." He said, as if it was common knowledge.

"Yeah sure, and leave myself defenseless and make myself an easy target for you or this thing? No chhaance." I said. But I made a mistake by turning to face him, causing the last words I said to roll off my tongue as if I was speaking to a lover. I stared at him, shocked and confused. But it appeared he had the same expression. He then tried to move but winced in pain. This did cause me to lower my defenses a little bit. I moved over a little bit to get a better look at the situation as my view of him was mostly blocked off by the dragon. As I moved, however, I did not drop my axe, as this man instructed me to do. But now, moving closer to him, I got a better look, and boy was I…taken back. He really was thin for a Viking, but he appeared to fill out his clothing fairly well. And by fairly, I mean really well. His tunic seemed to cling around the muscles and…abs on his body. He was, impressive, to say the least. As I continued to size him up, I noticed something else, his left leg, was bent in a way that it probably shouldn't be bending.

"You're hurt." I said as if he didn't already know that. It looked like his leg was broken, up to just below his knee.

"Yeah, maybe that happened when you shot me down." He said sarcastically. I did not take kindly to this.

"As I recall it wasn't me who shot you down dragon rider. But I would've if you hadn't distracted me." I countered not realizing I just made a mistake by that confession.

"And how did I distract you. You saw me coming from above, Hel, you had your sights on me." Damn, I thought. I could just confess right here and now that when I saw his eyes, it was if I were staring into the eyes of a lover, but what good would that be I was going to capture him. But I realized that wasn't the only thing I was distracted by.

"Well, it's not every day you see a Viking on the back of a dragon, a Night Fury no less." I said. He smiled, widely, at this. Oh Gods, that smile was gorgeous. Wait…Damn you Astrid Hofferson, keep it together. But then another thought popped into my head. He also restrained from firing.

"Also if I remember you too were distracted by something because your dragon was about to fire but then didn't care to explain that dragon rider?" His smiled disappearing into an expression of embarrassment. I found this amusing, what could this Viking possibly have to be embarrassed about. He clearly knows his stuff if he got a Night Fury to obey his command.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was your eyes?" He asked, his face flushing in red. My eyes went wide in shock. Well, I wasn't expecting that. I began to feel a flush of red appear on my face as well. _Shit…_ How am I going to cover for this. But then I remembered, I'm Astrid Hofferson, I won't let anyone get the best of me just by flirting with me. I shifted my axe from being pointed to the dragon to him. I placed the head of my axe just under his chin, lifting it slightly.

"Flattering won't get you anywhere with me dragon rider." I threatened. Somewhere in the back of my mind however, I felt I didn't mean, or I didn't want to mean it.

"Hiccup." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My name, its Hiccup." I tried hard to hold back a teasing smirk.

"What kind of name is Hiccup?"

"It's just the name they gave me. Oh and this is Toothless." He said gesturing to the dragon, who still had a look of anger. But then I noticed something. Something I can't believe I had missed before. I looked to where Hiccup's broken leg was and it was attached to a stirrup, which was connected to a series of gears and rods that wired down all the way to the dragon's tail. That's when I noticed, one side of the dragon's tail was black, naturally his own. But the other side was red, and it clearly wasn't the dragon's. I was about to ask but before I could get a question out, he had one for me.

"So…what's your name?"

"Oh no…you don't get it that easy. I'm your captor here…you don't get too know my name." I said.

"Well then, if you're my captor, can you at least untie us so I can get my broken leg out of this and not be in pain anymore." He asked, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. But I wasn't going to have it. The second I untie them they could easily just kill me and be on their merry way.

"No way…you'll just have your dragon kill me and then haul you off somewhere."

"He's not going to hurt you, I promise, and neither will I. Besides we don't kill. But since you're neglecting your prisoner. I'll just cut us free." He said pulling out a cylindrical device from his belt. He clicked a button on it and a blade popped out. I shifted my axe slightly. But I did not strike, I was curious as to how he was able to store a blade inside such a small object. But what he did next amazed me. I clicked another button and the sword…caught fire. Odin strike me down if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes.

"What…dark magic is that?" I asked, somewhat nervous. He chuckled as if it was nothing.

"Relax, it's just a blade coated with Monstrous Nightmare gel. Then you add a little spark and TaDa! Inferno!" He said proudly. I was, in all honesty, fascinated by this flaming sword. He swung down on the nets. At this I did get ready to strike, as it would free him and the dragon. But Hiccup kept his promise neither he nor the dragon attacked. In fact, the dragon, Toothless, I believe he was called, immediately turned his attention from me to his rider. Hiccup carefully removed his foot from the stirrup it was caught in. But once Hiccup was free, Toothless returned to his snarling gaze upon me. But he laid a hand on his head and whispered something I couldn't hear. The dragon then laughed.

"Oh stop it." Hiccup said, causing me to wonder what he told his dragon.

Hiccup POV (right After the crash (A/N I won't repeat their conversation…I'll go up to the part where he first sees her up close then to where he whispered to Toothless)

Light finally filled my vision once more but I woke to find Toothless and I were tangled within the net. But there was something else wrong. I felt a searing pain in my left leg. I grunted, then screamed as I leaned over to take a look and indeed, my worst fears had been realized. It was broken, very badly, just below my knee. But I couldn't worry about that or the pain right now, besides, I had endured worse. I suddenly heard a branch snap. Perhaps that was my captor coming to either kill me and Toothless or take us back to their ship. Toothless growled.

"Shh… Toothless. It's probably just an animal" I reassured, hoping my guess was true. But a voice from behind a boulder did not hold truth to my hope.

"Toothless?" The voice asked, lowly, barely audible, perhaps they didn't know they spoke out loud. I turned to Toothless.

"Guess it's not an animal." I joked. Toothless laughed. I decided, since I was stuck here anyway, I might as well meet this person.

""Hey…you just going to stay there? Or are you going to help me?" I asked.

A figure, slowly, but surely appeared from behind the boulder. And I swear to Odin my heart stopped for a brief moment. It was _her_. I immediately began to feel a tint of red appearing on my face.

"Oh…uh, Hiya, hey." I said flustered. _Great Hiccup_. Two seconds in and you're already making yourself look like a fool. I cursed myself. But I couldn't help it. My GODS she was beautiful. Now, her being up close, I was able to really see her. Her golden locks looked even more incredible up close. A single braid dropped around her left shoulder. A hood wrapped around her shoulder pads. She wore a red shirt that perfectly favored her upper torso. A skirt covered leggings that favored her lower curves, well I assumed. The skirt was rather widened out and…spikey. _Don't wanna get near that I hope._ I thought. _Or do I._ Wait…what the Hel, Hiccup. You're facing a fate here and all I was thinking was about how that would work out… real smooth. But then she spoke.

"Uh…Hi." She said. By Freyja's grace, she had the most brilliant voice I had ever heard. Could there be anything wrong with this girl. But then I remembered why she was there. She was a dragon hunter. A dragon hunter who bested me…this should get interesting I thought.

(A few minutes later)

I noticed Toothless getting ready to attack as we untangled ourselves from the net. But I whispered into his ear.

"No Bud, we aren't going to get very far on this broken leg. Besides I don't want to hurt her." I said, feeling somewhat infatuated with this girl. Toothless looked and laughed at me as if to say 'wow way to be obvious there, lover boy.'

"Oh stop it." I said. I then looked to this woman…this beautiful woman who was now my captor and as much as I wanted to, I was not going to put up a fight. She did not attack me or harm Toothless, and I felt no reason as to why they won't treat us fairly as captives so I held out my hands in surrender, of course Toothless did not agree but as he always did like the faithful best friend he is, he followed my lead.

"I surrender myself and my dragon into your hands. Ms…?" I said, hoping to finally get a name.

"Nice try, you're still not getting a name from me." Suddenly a voice behind her bellowed.

"ASTRID!" The voice screamed. So that was her name.

"Pretty name, Astrid." I commented. She smiled, Gods that smile was gorgeous.

"Better than Hiccup." She retorted. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"And she's a comedian." I teased. She then held her axe back to my throat.

"Shh…For some reason Hiccup, I don't want to hurt you. But the people behind me, they do so just don't do anything stupid." She warned.

"I guess, thanks for that." I replied.

"Seriously…don't do anything." She warned once more. This time I got the message.

"Alright," I said putting my hands up in defeat, "I got it." The voice behind her beckoned once more.

"ASTRID!"

"YEAH! I GOT THEM!" Astrid replied to the voice.

"THEM?" The voice questioned as its owner appeared from the forest. He was a big, big man, almost the size of my father, but he looked a lot meaner than Stoick. But right now his eyes were wide in shock. Probably because he saw me, and a Night Fury.

"I guess you weren't kidding lass, there really was a dragon rider on that monstrous beast." He said to Astrid. Toothless growled but I laid a comforting hand on him and whispered.

"Don't mind them bud, he's probably never even seen a Night Fury." Toothless calmed down at me words. Now I put my attention back to the big man, who was staring directly at me.

"Uh…Hi." I greeted him. His expression changed from one of shock to disgust.

"Well, Astrid, you've redeemed yourself…you found the Night Fury…and now a dragon rider. MEN! Harness this abomination and take him to the boats. Astrid, help this…thing," he said, gesturing to me, "back to the boat and heal his leg." He said laughed. That didn't make me feel good.

"Yes, father." Astrid said. My eyes were about to go wide in shock, but I kept my cool as Astrid walked over to me. I looked over to Toothless who was struggling, trying to avoid the three men that were trying to harness him.

"Toothless, don't struggle bud, you'll only make it worse." Toothless, once again, took my lead and did as he was told but gave me a growl as if to say, 'I hope you're right about this…about her.' I gave him a look that said, 'me too.' The hunters muzzled my dragon and lead him onto the harness, chaining him to the boards. As much as it pained me, there was nothing I could do right now, especially with my broken leg which, even though I hadn't let it on, had been putting me in a staggering amount of pain. But then the warmest touch I've ever felt, lifted me off my broken leg. It was Astrid. She propped me up against her, wrapping her right arm around my back, lifting me enough off my broken leg for me to walk, sort of. I did everything in my power to conceal a blush that I could feel starting to appear on my face. My mind raced as think how the Gods could have blessed this Earth with someone so beautiful. But as I turned to see her, I could see a blush appear on her face, so I let mine appear as well. As we passed her father however, I could see a severe look of disapproval. I didn't know if that look was for the fact that I was riding a dragon, or the fact that I may or may not have been falling for his daughter. Gods I hoped it was for the former.


	2. Imprisoned

Before i get to the story, I just wanna say thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I honestly didn't think i'd get such a positive reaction, but i did...so those of you than did that, YOU...ARE...AWESOME! (and those of you who didn't you're still awesome cuz you read my story)

Shall we begin?

Hiccup POV

The walk to their boats was long and painful, I could feel myself beginning to slip out of conscious from the blood loss. The only thing keeping me awake was her voice.

"Stay awake." She kept whispering into my ear, she repeated it over and over. Her voice was so soothing. My thoughts were on Toothless though. The three hunters that were moving him weren't treating him very well, clearly Astrid was different than her fellow hunters. Her father seemed to be the worst, he kept eyeing me with curiosity. I felt shivers run down my spine every time he looked my way, and I still wasn't sure if it was because of the dragons, or the way I was looking at his daughter.

Once we finally reached the boats, Astrid took me down to a prison cell. The three other men placed Toothless across from me in another cell, a cell next to the Nadder we were attempting to save. Astrid let me down gently and then sat herself on a bench. She lifted my broken leg and placed it on her lap, a little roughly however.

"OW, SHIT! Easy." I cursed. She let a smirk appear on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You broke this, you were pinned, you forced yourself out of it, and walked on it for ten minutes and now you scream. You, Hiccup have an interesting tolerance to pain." She said jokingly. But in all seriousness it was true. She had yet to see the numerous scars on my back. Scars, that when I thought about them, brought back some not so pleasant memories. But those thoughts were cast away as Astrid began to bandage my leg, and she was wrapping it very tight.

"OW! FOR THOR'S SAKE!" I screamed at the pain.

"Don't be such a beiskaldi (Basically Norse for bitch)." She said.

"Well if you think it's so easy, how about I break your leg then you'll see how it feels." I retorted. She laughed.

"You'd never even survive one round with me dragon boy." She said, still laughing. Her laugh was very cute. But when her laughing subsided I found that she was looking at me intently.

"What?" She asked me.

"What?" I replied.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, uhh…" I might as well be honest. "Your laugh, it's very, cute."

"What?"

"Your laugh, it's cute." I repeated. Her cheeks flared with a slight tint of red, making me smile even wider. But she was smiling too. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before she teasingly tightened my bandage. I cringed in pain but didn't yell or scream.

"Oh sure, now you take it like a man." She teased. I looked up to see her smiling. Not a devious or joking smile, but a kind and generous one. One that I could easily tell she did not show often.

"Well I know you're not trying to hurt me right now so…why bother showing that I'm hurt." I replied.

"And how do you know that?"

"Your smile." I said, smiling myself. Her smile grew wider.

I couldn't explain it but I found myself liking her more and more with each minute that passed with the time we spent together. That walk between where I was shot down and boats for instance, we said almost nothing, we only exchanged a few smiles. But with each smile, I felt my heart beat just a little faster. I don't know if she felt the same way, but I could tell that she thought something about me, and it sure wasn't in a negative view.

Astrid POV

 _Damn that smile,_ I silently cursed to myself. By Odin's grace, he was so handsome, especially with that goofy smile. And his eyes, oh Freya his eyes, they were so gorgeous. _GODS ASTRID! Get a hold of yourself._ I was feeling rather, confused. I've never had feelings like this before, they were nice, and yet a little scary. Every time he smiled, I felt my heart flutter a little bit, and it was nerve racking because I felt as if I as letting my guard down, something I should never do. But I felt…safe, when I was around him. Which I knew was the most ridiculous thing ever because I just met him…and he was a dragon rider.

"ASTRID!" An angry voiced yelled from above deck. _Ugh…My father._ I thought. I then saw Hiccup's face. He wore an expression of concern and interest. But I paid no attention to him as I immediately got up, letting his leg drop.

"OW!" He yelled. I winced.

"Sorry Hiccup." I apologized quickly, I knelt down and picked up his leg and laid it back on the bench. I then leaned over and, seemingly sub consciously, kissed his leg. After returning to my stance I realized what I did. We both stared at each other for a few moments in silence, blushed appearing across both our faces.

"ASTRID!" My father screamed again. Oh I wish he'd just shut up and jump off the boat. I made way for the deck above. But before I left Hiccup alone, I looked back at him…

"Can I trust that you won't try to escape?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Hey I promised that I won't try to escape…and I keep my promised." He said smiling widely. I couldn't help but smile back. _Oh Thor…I'm falling for him aren't I,_ I thought as I went to see what my father was angry about.

Hiccup POV

"Oh Gods…I'm falling for her aren't I?" I said to myself as Astrid went above. Toothless, who I had completely forgot was in the cell across from me, grunted as if to say, 'Really I hadn't noticed.'

"Don't." is al I said. He laughed. I then looked over to the cell next him, a cell that was occupied by a certain Deadly Nadder, the same Nadder that I attempted to save earlier but didn't because I was distracted by a certain blonde hunter. I looked around the rest of the hall. Only one other dragon was imprisoned here, it was a Terrible Terror. _I might need you to get me out…_ I thought. If I ever do. This whole place smelled. But I had grown used to the smell of dirty dragons, I'd been with the Twins, Barf and Belch long enough anyways. I looked back to the Nadder. I took my foot of the stool and limped over to the edge of my cell to get a better look. She looked mostly fine, other than her tail being trapped and nailed to the floor to prevent her from using her spikes. _I could really use Heather and Windshear right now._ I thought. And Fishlegs would lend a helpful hand…and dragon…Hel even Snotlout and the Twins could be of use right now. But there safe on the Edge…I just hope they don't come looking for me…I gave them explicit instructions not to go looking for me if I was gone more than a few days. But I didn't worry about them right now…I should be worrying about myself as Astrid's father was most likely going to start questioning me about how I got Toothless. I decided it would be best to get some rest right now. I carefully limped to a pile of hay in the corner and slowly began to fall asleep.

Astrid POV

I made it to the deck…and my father immediately began yelling angrily at me.

"ASTRID!" He screamed. I hesitantly stepped forward to accept his wrath.

"Yes father?"

"I want you to interrogate the boy…I want you to find out how he got that reptile to follow his orders. And do it now."

"But father…let him rest." I argued  
"ASTRID! NOW!"

"But…"

"NOW!" he yelled once more.

"Fine…"

"Good, I'm headed over to help repair our other boats…I want that information when I return. Oh, one more thing, Viggo is coming. So I expect you to be respectful." He said sternly. Ugh…Viggo, what a pathetic lifeform. I loathed him almost as much as my father. I felt bad enough for hunting dragons…but what he does is just evil.

I did NOT want to interrogate him, but I was curious…I was curious of how he won the trust of his dragon. I knew better…I knew Hiccup wasn't controlling. If Toothless was being controlled, he would have already attempted to break free. So I would comply with my father's request…but I would in no way interrogate him. I walked down below and prepared to speak with him, I had so many questions I want answered. I made it down to the cells and found him sleeping, snoring softly. He looked peaceful, but I knew he had to still be in a considerable amount of pain. I smiled however, seeing how at peace he did seem.

I quietly opened the cell door and walked inside. I stealthily made my way over to him, cautious not to wake him. I suddenly heard a growl. I looked over to my right to see big green eyes staring at me intently. I immediately held my ground. His eyes then grew curious. I then backed up and he calmed down. I then smirked slightly. I began to move forward again and once again he growled. I smiled at him.

"It's okay…I don't want to hurt him. I promise you I won't." I said. And I meant it. I felt stupid as I just met him, but I felt that if I hurt him, I was hurting myself. But Toothless still looked at me with glaring eyes.

"Toothless…" I said softly, this time I could tell he was listening. "I promise." He backed down, laying his head on the floor. However he still kept his eyes on me. I walked over to Hiccup and sat down next time. I laid my head against the wall and just stared at him. I wondered how someone could gain a dragon's trust. I wondered what it felt like, to have a trust with a creature so terrifying, and yet so magnificent. I continued to sit, just watching him sleep. I could feel his dragon's stare on me and I did my best not to look. But I felt that he might not be concerned that I would attack and rather more interested about why I was staring at him. Although I was thinking about so many things, such as how he got a dragon's trust, are there others like him, and how it feels to fly, I was really staring because…he looked so handsome right now. Sure is snoring may have been a little annoying but the way he fell asleep was just so damn cute. I saw him stir a little. He opened his eyes slightly to see his surroundings.

"Astrid?" He asked groggily, sitting up. He then tried to stand, possibly forgetting he had a broken leg. "OWFUCK!"

"Hey!" I yelled, rushing over to help him up. I put one arm around his back and propped him up against the wall, but he was still groaning from the pain.

"Just take it easy dragon boy…" I teased, playfully touching his hair. It was so roughly unkempt, and yet it worked so well for him. He looked at me oddly and in all honesty it did feel weird, here was this stranger who rode dragons, and I'm sitting here touching his hair. I pulled my hand away, a blushing appearing on my face, and then asked what I came down to the deck for.

"How'd you do it?" I asked as if he knew what I was asking.

"What?'

"Toothless, how'd you do it? I mean find him? Night Fury's are the rarest dragon, I honestly thought they were extinct."

"Well, where I live, we use to killed dragons, well I didn't. I was uhh…not really strong enough. But I tried too. I made inventions to help me. I made a bola launcher and one night during a dragon attack I shot down a Night Fury. No one believed me so I headed to where I saw him go down. I found him, and I was prepared to kill him but I couldn't. So instead I set him free. I didn't know it at the time but I ripped off half his tail so he couldn't fly on his own and he got trapped in a cove. At the time I was going through dragon killing training, but pretty soon I realized that dragons aren't what we realized so I helped him instead."

I listened carefully as he continued his story, and as amazing as it was, I knew it wouldn't be enough. I didn't know it but my face was showing nervousness. I knew all too well what my father would do to him...and maybe even me, if I didn't get the information he wanted.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, pulling me from my thoughts. I might as well tell him what's coming, unless right now…he gave me the information I needed.

"Look, Hiccup, I need to know how you got Toothless to trust you." I asked bluntly. He frowned.

"I…I can't tell you." Okay, I wasn't expecting him to tell me the first time.

"Ok, what about others? Are there others, you said your village used to kill dragons. Do they not kill them anymore?"

"No."

"So do they ride dragons, like you do?" He said nothing. But I knew this was confirmation.

"Where is it?"

"I don't live there right now." He said, trying to throw me off.

"Then where do you live?" I countered…I hated doing this. Every fiber in me told me to help him escape, and get away from my father. But I was too scared of him to do anything about it.

"Uh, just an island…that's all I will say." We paused for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. I could tell he was protecting his people. And I wouldn't have it any other way. But I needed something from him.

"Listen, Hiccup, I respect that you are protecting your people, but I need you tell me how you got Toothless to trust you, otherwise, my father, the big mean scary looking bastard, he's going to hurt you…a lot."

"Then let him…I'm not going to betray my people."

"Hiccup I don't think you understand…he will bring unimaginable pain to you." I warned. I then heard him mutter something, inaudible to me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Astrid…just let him do it…I can take it." Who was this guy? A dragon rider, guy who risks his life to save other dragons, that weas evident when he attacked our boats, and someone will go to extreme lengths to protect his people. Its as if he wanted to take the beating. But I didn't want to see him hurt...and I have no idea why.

"Let me show you something Hiccup." I said standing, partially lifting my shirt. I saw a tiny blush appear on his face. I wanted to smile but withheld it as I showed him a large scar on the left side of my torso. This was a scar I promised I'd never show anyone, and yet I was showing him. His eyes went wide. A scar that began just below my armpit and traveled all the way down to my hip. A scar that I received when I was younger, at the hands of my father.

"Holy Thor, how'd that happen?" he asked, still wide eyed. I cringed. I didn't really want to say but since I already showed him the scar I might as well tell him.

"My father did it when I was just 11 years old."

"What the fuck? Why?" he asked angrily.

"I, uhh…he did it to prove himself to someone once." I said eerily. That was all I could say. The truth was much worse, and I could tell he knew that there was more to it. I'm just happy he didn't press...too much.

"Who was it?"

"Viggo Grimborn." When I said this, his eyes went wider than when he saw my scar.

"Viggo?" He asked in a scared tone.

"Yeah…that's him. How, how do you know him?" His face turned pure white.

"I…he can't know I'm here." He stuttered.

"Umm, he's already on his way. Why can't he know?"

"I…have something, something that he wants. But he cannot have it."

"Why not? What is it?"

"Let's just say it can do a lot of harm to a lot of innocent dragons...and people, if he gets his hands on it. I know where it is, but I will not talk, your father can put me through as much pain as he wants, I won't tell him anything or Viggo anything." I stared in awe. This man seemed to get more mysterious by every sentence he spoke. I decided at that moment I would help him. I just knew I had to do something. For so long I've wanted to get away from here, from my father, and this was my chance. This man, this…curious and amazing man was my way out.

"How can I help?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

Hiccup POV

"How can I help?" She asked. I looked into her eyes and smiled. Surely she must be joking. There's no reason she'd help me. Sure she was very kind, and she didn't really shoot me down and she's been nice enough so far, but what reason could there be for her to help me?

"Why?" I asked plainly, wanting an answer.

"Because I need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Hiccup…" she said in the most serious tone I've heard. "Believe me when I tell you I need to get out of here." I looked into those beautiful blue eyes and saw two things, fear and, more importantly, honesty. I knew I had to help…it wouldn't be easy, but I had a few ideas of how to get us out of here.

"Okay, I'll help." I said. Now she was the one smiling. "Okay keep it cool…it'll take a while, and I'll need a few things."

"Okay name them…"

"First I need paper, a stylus and a Terrible Terror." He requested. (A/N not a stylus for a touchscreen…Vikings used an iron tipped wood or bone to write with.)

"What for?"

"I need to send someone a message." I said with my friends on the Edge in mind. Astrid walked to a chest down the deck and grabbed the items a needed. She then walked over to the cage containing a Terrible Terror. She brought them over to me. I quickly grabbed the paper and began to write. I knew exactly who needed to see this.

 _Heather,_

 _I got captured by hunters, and Viggo is on his way. I, uhh, made an ally though. She says she'll help me. Come find me and help us…Only you can come, DON'T tell the others._

 _Hiccup_

I handed the letter to Astrid.

"Tie that to the Terror's claws will you?" I asked. But I heard no answer. I looked up and saw her reading the note.

"Who is Heather?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"She's like me, a dragon rider, she'll help us. She's a good friend." I explained. She had an uneasy smirk on her face.

"Oh." Was all she said. I felt myself grow a wide smile, and a slight blush.

"Someone's jealous." I teased. A bright red blushed appeared on her face. I only smiled wider. She ran over to a window and released the Terror to hide her brightening blush.

"Alright, what else is there?"

"Okay, you see my satchel on Toothless?" I asked. She looked over and nodded.

"There is a cylinder like thing in there." I explained as she walked over. Toothless eyed her with great care. I smiled slightly at how well he was always protecting me. He looked then over to me with questionable eyes.

"No its okay bud. We can trust her. And remember DON'T help me until Windshear gets here." I commanded. He responded begrudgingly but understood what I was asking. Meanwhile, Astrid reached into my satchel and got out a cylinder piece of wood that I had forgotten I had made as a decoy.

"Not that one…that's a decoy. There's one that looks more elegant." She returned her hand into my satchel. This time got out the right cylinder…the Dragon Eye. She stared in wonder at it.

"What…What is this Hiccup?"

"Not important. What is important is that no one gets their hands on it. So can I trust you to hide it…and hide it well." Suddenly large footsteps began to make their way towards us. Astrid hid the Dragon Eye under her skirt. I tried not to blush as I thought to where it might be. But then, once she reached me, she picked up by my collar and pulled me close to her face. I felt my heart begin to beat faster.

"Astrid what are you doing?" I asked as our lips were inches apart. I saw her eyes were wide in nervousness.

"Sorry Hiccup." She said.

"What for?" I asked as the footsteps got louder and louder and lips barely apart. That was when three strong punches met my face.

"Sorry." She whispered. I felt my face bruising already. Damn…and I thought I was going to get a kiss…for some reason.

"ASTRID!" Yelled a voice that I was beginning to fear just a little. The large man that was her father made his way down to the cells and laid eyes on me. He huffed a smile.

"Well, did you get anything from him?" He asked. This was it…this is where I would find out if she was really going to help. Yes, she may have sent the Terror but that could have been a cover.

"No. He's surprisingly tough for someone so embarrassingly small." She scoffed. Damn, she's good.

"I expect nothing less from him." Echoed a new voice. But it was a voice I knew all too well. Viggo.

"Viggo." I scowled bitterly spitting blood from my mouth. I could hear Toothless growl at him.

"Come now Toothless…I only wish to talk." He said smoothly. Gods how I hated that about him. His droning and monotonous voice, it gave me the creeps. Viggo calmly walked over to me and knelt down on my broken leg. I winced in pain.

"Now you already know what I'm going to ask for Hiccup, so make it easier on yourself and tell me. Where is the Dragon Eye?"

"What the hell is the Dragon Eye?" Astrid's father questions. Viggo rolled his eyes, this I could see, Astrid's father did not.

"None of your concern Gunnar." He replied. Gunnar, so that was Astrid's father's name. Viggo turned his attention back to me. He pressed harder on my leg. I tried hard to suppress a scream.

"Hiccup…I know your other dragon riders aren't here to help. Your dragon is tied up. There is no one here to help you…do yourself a favor and tell me where the Dragon Eye is." I looked to my satchel still wrapped around Toothless' saddle. Viggo smirked and looked over to where my eyes were directed. I hid my smile as he took the bait. He walked over too Toothless and plunged his hand into my satchel as Toothless tried to rebel.

"No bud…it's okay, we will get it back." I reassured him as Viggo pulled out the fake Dragon Eye. Gobber and I spent a long time making it. We went as far as making fake lenses hoping it would be enough to fool Viggo. But all his and Gobber's work wasn't enough when Viggo threw the fake Dragon Eye to the ground. He rushed over a slammed his foot on my leg.

"AHGGHG!" I screamed in pain. Toothless roared angrily but did nothing to help as I told him not to.

"DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL HICCUP? I THOUGHT WITH ALL YOUR WITS YOU'D HAVE THE BRAINS TO NOT PEG ME AS A FOOL!" Viggo shouted in fury. He pressed his foot harder on my broken leg and began to punch me repeatedly. There was so much pain but I knew I could take it. I had endured much worse before. Much, much worse.

Astrid POV

I couldn't believe it…the amount of pain he was enduring had to be unbearable but he didn't really show it. Sure he screamed but who wouldn't. But he was taking each punch without resistance. I sure as Hel knew I couldn't do that.

Viggo finally ended his relentless barrage of punches upon Hiccup. But then he turned to me.

"You…" He said pointing to me. I feared for what he would want me to do. "Tie him up." Thank Thor. I smiled evilly, staying in character. I grabbed some rope that was nearby and walked over to Hiccup. He had fallen unconscious from the repeated blows from Viggo. I propped him up against the wall and threw the rope around the rings that hung from the ceiling. I then lifted Hiccup's arms and wrapped the rope around his hands. I pulled on the rope until he was suspended in the air. Gods how I hated to do this but I had no other choice. _I am so sorry Hiccup._ I thought to myself. But I remember what he told me to do, don't let Viggo get his hands on the Dragon Eye. She felt the cylinder against her thighs. She placed on her holster where she would usually have a knife but now, having adjusted the straps, it perfectly hid the artifact under her skirt.

"Thank you miss Astrid. That will be all. You can go now." Viggo ordered. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't you EVER dismiss me…ever." I threatened. He eyed me carefully but then smiled.

"Gunnar, I quite admire your daughter's stubbornness." Viggo commented.

"Yes, but it does get her into trouble." My father said laughing. I silently cursed them both. Gods I can't wait to get out of here and start a new life with Hiccup. _Wait...what the hell Astrid? Where did that come from._ Viggo then laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I trust your stubbornness miss Astrid, I assume you can handle taking guard while your father and I handle some business propositions." I smiled.

"He's not going anywhere when I'm watching." I said assuredly. With that my father and Viggo left me, Hiccup, Toothless, and the Nadder to ourselves. I looked at his unconscious body. Gods I hated myself right now. But I kept telling myself...soon. I will soon be out of here, and maybe...just maybe, he'll take me with him.

Okay...just a quick warning, the next chapter will be very M so be warned. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it (Once again I am sorry for not posting on I Need You...I have horrible writers block on that story...but I'll try to get something posted soon)


	3. Scream

I'm just loving reading your guy's reviews, it really motivates me to keep writing. And this is where it gets very VERY M! (not the fun M… L)

Astrid POV

He just hung there, for what seemed like hours and hours. I prayed to Odin that he would wake up soon. I couldn't bare another second of the sullen silence. Though I could hear Viggo and my father arguing on the deck above me. I heard him argue about the fact that Viggo didn't bother to tell him that they were people who rode dragons. I smirked, but it was a nervous smirk. Odin only knew why Viggo didn't tell my father or the rest of my tribe, in which were some of his most trusted hunters, that there were Vikings who rode dragon. I banged my head against the metal bars of the cell behind me, hoping they would shut up. I heard a short grunt behind me. I turned to see Toothless, looking at me with curious eyes and his snout only inches from my face.

"Oh, hey Toothless." I greeted. He chirped in reply. I felt my heart beat a little faster, he was very close to me.

"You know, I think I was wrong about you, all of you dragons." I began to confess. "There is just something so admirable in the way you protect your rider. And I, for the life of me, can't explain why I want to help him. Part of me just wants to get away from here, well actually all of me. But I feel that I want to leave because of him." Toothless' head tilted in wonder. I, for some reason, outstretched my right arm, opening my hand. Toothless saw this and was skeptical but I wasn't surprised, I'd be skeptical too. But then he moved forward and planted his snout under my open palm. I stared at him wide eyed in amazement. His skin, though cold and scaly, felt so delicate. Sure I'd touched dragons before, but that was in attack. This, this was something very, very new. But I felt one thing for sure, Hiccup was right, dragons are not what so many believe them to be. They truly are, very unique creatures. I let a smile appear on my face as I pet the Night Fury. He then growled at me, not really mean growl, but a growl nonetheless.

"What?" I asked him, a little confused. He pushed up against my hand while looking at something behind me. I turned around to see that Hiccup finally had awoke, but not only that, it was clear that he had just seen and heard everything. We stared at each other in bewilderment as neither of us really knew what to say. But then he broke the silence.

"That's how I did it." He said.

"What?" I asked, confusion clearly marked on my face.

"My bond with Toothless, that's how it started." He said, motioning to my right hand that was still lying on the black dragon's snout. I felt a smile curve on my face. I realized that this, might just how I start a new life, earning the trust of the dragon. I looked back to Hiccup, whose face also wore a smile, and asked what I felt was a simple question.

"Can you teach me?" I asked. His smile grew wider.

"I'll do what I can." He replied happily.

Hiccup POV

I now knew that I really could trust her. Toothless only let a select few touch him, and if he allowed Astrid to touch him, I know I could trust her. Though my infatuation with her made me feel like I could already trust her, but seeing, and hearing, what she had just confessed only confirmed my trust. I knew I couldn't do much physically to help her right now, but I could at least tell her where to start. I looked to the Nadder, who had been watching this interaction from the start, and I gestured to Astrid.

"You wanna try it girl?" I asked the Nadder. Astrid looked at me, then at the Nadder. The Nadder nodded and chirped as if to say 'Let's give it a go.' I then turned my eyes back to Astrid.

"I think the Nadder likes you Astrid." I said plainly. She scoffed.

"Why me, I shot her down. Why would she like me?"

"Just trust me Astrid. Walk over to her and do what you just did with Toothless." I watched her move slowly towards the Nadder who looked at Astrid with interest.

"Uh…Hey there girl." She said, outstretching her arm and opening her palm like she did before. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not anymore more." She made one final step before she laid her hand on the Nadder's snout. I smiled as I knew she succeeded and I could tell she was blown away. But I had no idea just how much it meant to her.

Astrid POV

This feeling was amazing. Sure I felt something with Toothless, like a connection, but with this Nadder, I felt something more, something close to…a bond. Gods this was so cool. I looked behind me to see Hiccup smiling.

"What?" I asked him, having no choice but to smile back.

"I told you that you it would be okay." He replied.

"No you said to trust you…you didn't tell me everything would be alright." I replied sarcastically.

"Well look at you now…you've begun a bond with a dragon." He said. I couldn't help but smile wider. This is what he felt with his Night Fury, and I had just begun. I can't imagine what it would feel like if formed a bond like he had with his dragon.

"ASTRID!" My father yelled from above us, dissipating my smile.

"YEAH?" I replied.

"IS HE AWAKE YET?" He asked.

"Does he ever shut up?" Hiccup wondered. I suppressed a smirk.

"HE'S AWAKE NOW THANKS TO YOUR YELLING!" I told my father.

"GOOD, WE'RE COMING DOWN!" He yelled. Shit… I looked at Hiccup.

"What do I do?"

"Help her tail get loose then get out of the cell." He told me. I quickly undid the bindings holding her tail down.

"Now please stay put and don't do anything." I asked. The Nadder chirped in agreement. "I'm so sorry girl." I said, pushing her further in her cell. Hopefully no one will notice her freed tail. I returned to my seat in front of Hiccup's cell and got into character, ready to look angry. But I couldn't help but smile a little. He smiled too, even gave me a little laugh. But we both changed into seriousness once my father and Viggo came into view.

Hiccup POV

"Hiccup, good you're awake." Viggo said calmy. My eyes were focused on a bottle he was holding that held a purple liquid. Viggo walked cooly towards me and tipped the bottle over above me, letting the liquid flow out on the ropes. I looked up in confusion and wonder, curious at what this liquid was. I soon found out as the liquid began to wet my wrists. It was slow, but I started to feel paralyzed, but yet I felt all the pain. I felt not only the pain from my leg, but the pain from all the past scars that I have received. The pain from each one came back at an instance. I winced harshly in pain.

"AOWGH! What did you do to me?" I asked, dizzied from the shock.

"It's a new concoction I whipped up, just for you my friend. Speed Stinger venom mixed with the poisonous tears of a Razorwhip. Don't worry the effects aren't permanent, they'll only last for a couple painful hours." Viggo said turning his back on me.

"Astrid darling," He said pointing to her. She looked at him with distasteful eyes which said 'did you just call me darling?' "Would you mind taking his tunic off?" This caught both of us off guard, well me at least. I'm sure it caught her off guard too but she didn't let it show. She got up and bumped Viggo's shoulder, muttering "Don't call me darling." She then walked to me and reached for the hem of tunic. This is what I was afraid of. I didn't want her to see my scars. She lifted my tunic off and her eyes widened in shock and awe.

Astrid POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. He was very, toned. Still thin, but very toned, an he had abs. Really, really, nice abs. I nearly raised my hand to touch his abs, but then I saw his scars. He had so many, his chest were covered in them. Big scars, little scars, long scars, any scar imaginable, he had it. It was very hard to conceal my face of shock, and I could tell Hiccup was so distraught over my seeing of his scars. I speedily gathered myself back into character, hoping neither Viggo or my father was suspicious.

"Thank You, Astrid. Now if you would be so kind, leave us alone for a little while?" Viggo asked cooly. I did as he asked. I walked up the stairs to the main dfeck but not before I took one more glance at Hiccup. I gave him a quick look of concern and sorrow before I left him alone with two of the worst scum on the face of Midgard. I walked towards the bow of the boat and waited…waited for the screams to begin.

Hiccup POV

I knew all too well what was coming. Though I'm not too sure what Viggo had in store for me. This was the first time he would be torturing me, and giving how badly he wanted the Dragon Eye, I felt he would hold nothing back. I looked at Toothless whose only emotion was concern. He kept trying to get out of his muzzle and harness.

"Don't bud…just don't." Was all I said to him. He looked back at me with sad eyes. "It'll be okay." I reassured. He only wrapped his tail around him and hid his head.

"Very well Hiccup, shall we begin?" Viggo said as Astrid's father handed him a knife. Viggo began with running the tip of the blade along some of my most recent scars. At first I felt nothing.

"Uhh, you know Viggo, didn't you just paralyze me with the Speed Stinger venom, because, even though I can talk and move my head, and I thank you for that, I cannot move or really feel the rest of my body." I said smugishly But Viggo returned with an equally smug smile.

"Ah, you see that's what's great about this little brew, a light graze on the skin you won't feel." He said, still lightly grazing the blade of the knife across my bare chest. "But, apply enough pressure," He said, pressing the knife harder onto my skin. That's when the pain began. And then my broken leg began to throb. I looked down to see his hand gripping it tightly, "the pressure will negate my serum." I let out a small grunt.

"So now you know how the serum works, you can decide how this interview will go." Viggo said plainly.

"Bring it on." I replied coldly, spitting in his face. He backhanded me sharply, to which I smirked.

"Very well Hiccup." He said, now grabbing a very small dagger. He then lunged over and thrust the blade into my left shoulder.

"AAAHH!"

"Let's have some fun."

Astrid POV

At the sound of the first scream, I felt a tear immediately form on my cold cheeks. Thank Thor I was only one on the top deck.

"GAAH!" Came another short but very sharp scream from below. I began to feel my knees give out from under me. Gods how I wanted to break down and cry. _Why?_ Is what was going through my mind. _Why am I so scared for him?_ It was question that had, in a few different forms, been racing through my mind throughout the day. I felt that I was helping him for my own benefit…to get away from the Hunters and my father, but the more I thought about it, the way I was feeling scared and sad, I knew that it was another emotion I was feeling, love. I know I didn't love him, at least not yet, but I found myself falling for him more and more each minute. _Gods this is an annoying feeling._ I thought. _I love it._ It actually felt nice to care for someone for a change. I never really had anybody to care about. It was a new sensation the made my heart flutter. Every time he smiled, I felt my heart beat just a little faster. And I was loving this feeling. It was annoying because I couldn't show it, at least not publicly. I know what would happen if I showed that I cared, in public.

Another scream made cringe. This one my much louder and lasted much longer.

Hiccup POV

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as Viggo hit my broken leg with a hammer.

"If you won't tell me where the Dragon Eye is, maybe I'll convince you to tell me where your precious Edge is." Viggo said, wrapping his hands around my already mutilated leg. I grunted in pain. Meanwhile, Astrid's father, Gunnar, I think was his name, was throwing repeated punches to my face. The punches I knew I could withstand, but my leg was in agonizing pain. Viggo really knew how to torture someone, but I wasn't going to break…at least not yet. Suddenly Viggo walked behind me. There was a long pause in the torture. Finally, Viggo spoke once more.

"And I know just how to make you break…Gunnar, would you mind calling your daughter down here?" He asked calmly. Gunnar smiled evily.

"Sure." My mind was racing, I'd never seen such an evil smile like that, and it scared the absolute shit out of me.

Astrid POV

I was praying to Odin that I wouldn't have to hear his screams. I looked up to Valhalla above and prayed like I never had before.

"Odin, Thor, Freya, Hel even Loki. Please stop this, for I can't bear to hear one more scream." I pleaded on my knees. I continued to shed more tears after each scream I heard. I loathed Viggo and my father's harsh treatment of the man I found myself falling for.

I then began to hear the footsteps of my father walk upstairs to the main deck. I quickly picked myself up from my kneeling and turned to him.

"ASTRID!" He screamed in question.

"What?" I replied staring into evil eyes, keeping my composure.

"Come down." Was all he said before he turned back around and walked back downstairs. I followed him, preparing myself for the worst.

I walked down the stairs and the first thing I saw was Hiccup's back. I couldn't help but bring my hand up to my mouth to conceal a gasp. Unfortunately, it was quite noticeable. Hiccup had even more scars on his back than he had on his front. I counted 11 total. Most of them looked like they would have come from whips, but the scars looked too deep to be from a normal whip. There was once scar that began just below the back of his right shoulder blade and did not end until it crossed to the other side of his back, ending just above his hip. It was an awful sight that my eyes had to behold. I had to work very hard not shed a tear.

"Ah Astrid, so glad you could join us." Viggo said, scarily calm. "I'd like you to do something for me." He asked me.

"What is it?" I asked, not taking my gaze of Hiccup's back. Viggo that pushed something into my hands. I looked down and my heart dropped. It was a whip. My heart shuddered at what Viggo would want me to do, but I kept my outside composure, looking neutral to the situation.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked calmly, even though my mind and heart were frightful. Viggo smiled.  
"You have the whip. Crack it." He said pointing to Hiccup's bloody back. I felt my breathe hold short for a fleeting moment. I knew I could not react the way I wanted. Oh Thor, how I just wanted to punch Viggo and my father and get Hiccup out of here.

I stepped forward, to see his face first. I needed to see his face, I needed to know that he was still with me. Once I finally reached a point where I could see his face, see his eyes, again, I had to try with all the might that Thor had graced me with to withhold tears. His face nearly purple, I'm guessing punches from my father were the cause. His eyes could barely open and I was hardly able to see those beautiful green irises of his. Blood poured out of his nose like mead out of a barrel. (For those who don't know, Mead is basically beer.) But I returned to his eyes for a brief moment. All he did was nod his head. It was barely noticeable from the distance Viggo and my father were watching, but close enough for me to make out what he was hinting at. 'Just do it.' I finally could not take looking at his swollen face any longer so I walked past and positioned myself behind him, ready to strike. I raised the whip, mustering up all the strength I had to hit the boy…the man that hung before me. But I found myself frozen. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't hurt I'm like this. But I know who I could hurt. I swiftly turned around and swung the whip and my father. But before I could complete a full swing, Viggo caught my arm. He then used his free hand to grasp my neck. Now all I saw was Viggo and my father smiling.

"Pity," my father began, "you could've been a great hunter." But there was no remorse in his voice. It's as if he'd been looking for a reason, a reason get rid of me.

"You see Astrid," he started, still not releasing his grasp around my neck, "feelings often have their way of surfacing during times of stress or shock. And I saw the way Hiccup looked at you. I knew someone like you would easily have an effect on him, I just didn't expect the feeling to be mutual. And you my dear, hid it quite well."

"How did you know?" I asked, still struggling for air.

"When I gave you the whip, you first walked forward to see Hiccup's face. Any other person would have just begun to whip him. But not you, you wanted to see his face first. And that gave my all the indication I needed." He confessed. He then pushed me to the ground.

"Alright then." Viggo said. My father came to me and held me down, ripping off my shirt but left me with my breast bindings. Viggo cut the ropes that had been holding Hiccup up for the few hours, and let him drop to the floor. Viggo then turned Hiccup's head towards me, and my father turned mine towards Hiccup. My father then backed up a ways, I knew what was coming, I saw him pick up the whip and wait. Viggo then knelt beside Hiccup, forcing his eyes open to see me.

"Now Hiccup, I've come to know I can't break you by torturing you. But maybe I can break you torturing her." Viggo said nodding to my father. I then heard a crack, and a scream. It was my own. I knew I was tough, but after going through the emotional stress for the past couple hours, I was exhausted and weak and I cursed myself for it. I had trained all my life to be a strong Viking, and then after a day I felt as I had become as weak as a sheep. My father kept repeating his torture as Viggo spoke to Hiccup.

"Look at her Hiccup, look at the pain she's in. Surely not even you will allow that to happen." He said devilishly. I looked at Hiccup with eyes that said 'don't tell him anything.' But it appeared Hiccup was too tired to even speak. But he did manage to get out a few words.

"Fuck you Viggo." He said. Viggo back handed him harshly, and held up his other hand motioning at my father to stop. Thank the Gods he did, I was on the verge of crying. But then I saw Viggo's eyes and he walked towards me, and my father towards Hiccup, and I felt worse was to come.

Hiccup POV

The sight was ungodly. I didn't think Viggo could have been so sinister but clearly I was wrong. It pained me so much to see Astrid in pain but I had to keep together for both our sakes. I knew Heather could not be too far right now. We just had to hold out for another half hour maybe. I prayed to Odin it would be shorter but right know the Gods seemed to not be on my side.

"Hiccup, look at her." Viggo said, holding a dagger to Astrid's throat. I did not want to but now Astrid's father had walked over to me and forced me to look at his daughter. Viggo gently ran the blade across her throat, the dagger did not damage but enough to get me to begin to squirm. He then moved the dagger towards her breast bindings, cutting them loose. This time I tried with all my might to keep my eyes from looking at her. I did not want to see Astrid naked, not like this, never like this. This was sickening and wrong. I began to hear Astrid whimper.

"COME ON HICCUP!" Viggo yelled. "TELL ME WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE! TELL WHERE SNOTLOUT IS! THE TWINS! FISHLEGS! TELL ME WHERE HEATHER IS! MAYBE THE DRAGON EYE?! WHERE IS IT?!" He screamed in question. I had no choice but to look towards him and Astrid. The dagger was holding her left breast up while his hand covered the other. Astrid's eyes showed fear and pain. But I focused in on her eyes, hoping nothing more than for all this to end.

"FUCK YOU!" I replied. Viggo pushed Astrid face first on the floor. He moved his hands to Astrid's skirt, cutting it and removing it leaving Astrid in only her leggings. My heart broke as I shuddered to think what would happen next.

"What are you doing you sadistic fuck?" I asked coldly. Viggo only smiled as Astrid's father tightened his grip on my head, forcing me to look on in horror.

"Isn't it obvious Hiccup, I'm going to rape her. And I'll rape her until you tell me what I want to know. But first, I'd like to inflict a little more pain on you. Gunnar if you would be so kind." Gunnar forced my leg straight out on the floor. I writhed in pain and I could hear Astrid rebel.

"Stop this Father! PLEASE STOP!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" Gunnar screamed in returned, raising an axe.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervous.

"Oh I'm just going to make your leg feel better." Gunnar said as he swung his axe downward. Then I felt a pain that was like no other as I saw the axe separate my leg apart from where the bandage ha d been wrapped. I heard a blood curdling scream not even realizing it was my own. I continued the scream for what felt like an eternity until Viggo called out over it.

"Now Hiccup…" Viggo said as Gunnar forced my head up. I felt my face flush with white as I continued to feel the blood leave my body. I could hear Astrid screaming, I could hear Toothless and the Nadder roaring in protest. But then I heard the whoosh of metal. I knew the instant I heard it…help had arrived.

Astrid POV

I can't believe what I just saw. I didn't even care about hiding it anymore, I let myself cry for Hiccup.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I cried out to Viggo.

"Oh please dear Astrid, if anything, I've helped the boy. The broken leg was so badly wounded it would've taken years for it to properly heal. Now all we have to do is seal the wound and being such an expert blacksmith I'm sure he'll make a leg in no time." He explained. "But I am still not done my dear." He said, raising his dagger to cut my leggings. I closed my eyes and prepared for a sensation that I knew would be the worst I'd ever feel. But then I heard a whoosh, and a clang of metal hit the wooden floor. I opened my eyes to see the dagger on the ground and a blue spine stuck through Viggo's hand. I looked at the Nadder to see her tail was poised and ready to strike and that Toothless had been set free, looking the meanest I'd ever seen a dragon.

Toothless POV

I watched as I saw my rider's leg cut off. I did all I could to get out of my harness and go help Hiccup but I knew that that effort was futile. I looked over to the Nadder, who had already been freed by Astrid, waiting to strike.

 _"We have to do something."_ The Nadder said.

" _No, we have to wait just a bit longer. Help will be here…"_ I began but then I heard the woosh of an all too familiar dragon.

" _Windshear."_ I said.

 _"Who is Windshear?"_ The Nadder asked.

" _Help. We have to wait no longer, get me out of this harness and get that dagger out of Viggo's hand. BUT DO NOT KILL ANYONE! WE don't kill."_ I ordered.

" _Fine."_ The Nadder replied. She raised her freed tail and shot a few spines, freeing me from my harness, then she fired a spine at Viggo's hand, piercing the very middle. ' _Damn…she's good. Windshear might have some competition'_ I thought. But now I focused on my rider as Astrid's father and Viggo turned to face us. I knew I didn't need to worry as Windshear was just seconds away. These two bastards were going to pay for what he did to Hiccup and his love.

Hiccup POV

I looked at Toothless and the Nadder who were advancing slowly on Viggo and Gunnar. Gunnar raised his axe to which Toothless quickly shot out of his trembling hand. Though I was in a vast amount of pain, I couldn't help but smile at how easily Toothless disarmed him. The Nadder threw another spine at Viggo as he knelt down to pick up the whip. The spine landed right between his fingers, any closer it would have taken a few off. Finally, the commotion above the decks began as Heather and Windshear began to make quick work. Viggo and Gunnar dismissed the dragons, Astrid and I and retreated to the deck above. I then let myself feel all the emotion and all the pain that I had been bottling up for the last hour and I broke down crying. Astrid ran over to me I hugged me tightly.

"Hiccup, I am so sorry." She cried out, tears dripping from her eyes.

"No Astrid, I am sorry. I'm sorry that I was the cause of all this."

"No…I wouldn't have it any other way right now, okay well maybe without the torture. But I still wouldn't change a thing that has happened in the past day." She said looking at me with tearful but happy eyes. I returned her gaze and brought my hand to hold her cheek.

"Hey Astrid?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." I said leaning forward before I even got an answer, but the pain in my leg had other plans. "SHIT!" I screamed. Toothless then bound over to me. He sniffed my leg and winced.

"It's okay bud." I reassured, even though everyone that was present knew I was lying. He roared, I knew what he was about to do. He opened his mouth and fired a glow into my leg. I screamed loudly as the fire sealed my leg. Astrid held my hand tightly. Finally, after about 10 seconds, Toothless ceased fire. I also noticed that the commotion upstairs had also ceased as I heard a thump on the deck above.

"Hiccup?" I heard Heather ask. I was too dizzy from the pain to answer.

"DOWN HERE!" Astrid called out. Both Astrid and I looked at the stairs as Heather came down, her dual axe at the ready. She looked at Astrid with caution but then she saw our hands intertwined and smiled. I smiled back, finally relieved that help arrived.

"What took you so long?" I asked. She laughed. It was finally over, the torture, the pain, all of it was over…for now.

Okay…It was not easy writing this chapter. It's hard to write a torture scene without feeling sadistic. But this is the worst of it for now (I hope to not write another…but I don't know right now) But the next chapter is going to have a lot…A LOT of fluff so just stay tuned. (And keep up with the reviews, they really motivate me J


	4. Escaped

Chapter 4-Escaped

Heather POV

"Hiccup, thank Thor you're alright." I said, relieved. But then I saw what state he was in. I saw his bloodied, beaten, and bashed face, and he was shirtless, something I'd never seen before, I had no idea he looked like that. But then I saw the scars, the numerous amounts of scars. I always knew he had them, Fishlegs and Snotlout would talk about it from time to time and I heard Stoick mention Hiccup's scars once or twice, but I never knew that they were that bad. But what I was curious about right now was the girl whose hand was wrapped with Hiccup's.

"Hiccup, who is this?" I asked, still having my axe poised for attack.

"Heather," Hiccup began, trying to sit himself up, but the girl held him down on the floor, putting pressure on what I thought was his leg, but I could not see for she was blocking my view. But I did lower my axe. "This is Astrid, she helped me…is helping me out of here and we are going to take her back to the Edge." He said, in shortened breaths.

"Hiccup," I asked, wondering what was wrong, "what's wrong with you?" At this, Astrid moved over to allow me see Hiccup's leg. I nearly vomited at the sight. I'd seen amputees before but not right after amputation. The stump was so badly burned that it looked charred.

"Fuck, Hiccup what happened?"

"My Father's axe." Astrid said. With this I rose my dual axe in a positon ready to strike once again. But once again Hiccup stopped me.

"Heather, she helped me, and I trust her. Now lets…we need to…" His speech was becoming slurred.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked frightened. I could sense the fear in her voice. His head began to bob around. Astrid placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Hiccup?" She said, barely audible.

"As..Astr…" He wasn't able to get another word out as he slumped into Astrid's arms. She held Hiccup tightly. I soon realized what was going on between them. It was the same way I felt about Fishlegs…it was love. She then turned to me and my cheeks flared up in crimson. She was naked from the waist up.

"Uh..Astrid right?" I asked, taking off my coat and handing it to her. She speedily wrapped the coat around her and returned to embracing Hiccup. I'd never seen someone hold another person so dearly. I don't know what had happened in past couple days but I could tell that Hiccup meant a lot to Astrid, and I could only guess it worked the other way around.

"We need to get him help." I said to Astrid who had tears forming in her eyes. Toothless then pushed her nose under her arm, and the Nadder huddled closely to her as well. Astrid raised her hand and laid it on the Nadder's snout.

"Thank you, for saving me girl." She said gratuitously. The Nadder chirped. I then walked over to Hiccup and helped Astrid pick him up. We placed him safely on Toothless.

"Hey Astrid, you are going to have to fly Toothless and hold him." I said. She turned into a state of nervousness.

"What, me? I can't fly him, I've never even flown a dragon, and I don't know how his tail works. And I just can…" She rambled. But I cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid, I may have just met you but I can tell you are determined. I'm sure you'll do fine." I reassured her. She nodded and hoisted herself onto the Night Fury.

Astrid POV

I was so scared. Scared of my father and Viggo, I was concerned about whether this girl I just met would trust me, I was scared of flying on Toothless, but most of all I was scared for Hiccup. Seeing him in this unconscious state set of a wave of emotions I had rarely felt. Fear, and not the kind of fear I had when I was being tortured, not the kind of fear I had for Hiccup when he was being tortured…no this fear, was a fear of loss. I cannot lose him, not when we have been through so much. I mounted Toothless and brought Hiccup into my lap. Heather walked over and explained how Toothless' tail worked.

"So all you have to do is push this lever forward for straight flight. That's all you need right now. Just follow me and we'll get him help." Heather explained to me. I understood well enough but I still had no idea where we were going or who we would be going to for help.

Toothless walked Hiccup and I up to the main deck and Heather and the Nadder followed us closely behind. As we reached the deck above I saw Heather's dragon. She was stunning. A Razorwhip, a beautiful Razorwhip whose scales glistened in the sun.

"Wow, she's beautiful." I said. Heather smiled as she walked to her dragon, paying her hands on the dragon's long neck. The Razorwhip had bright green eyes that were equal to Heather's. The silver scales matched Heather's shoulder pads. The tail wrapped elegantly around a fallen ship mast as she hung upside down in the air.

"Her name is Windshear." Heather said endearingly. I could tell that this dragon meant a lot to her as Toothless meant to Hiccup. I was hoping to develop such a bond with the Nadder who saved me. I watched as Heather mounted Windshear.

"Okay girl, let's go save our friend." Heather said to her dragon. The Razorwhip opened her wings gracefully and took off. I looked at Toothless' wings which were also spread out, ready to fly. I was very nervous, I knew how agile Night Fury's were, and I could only imagine what Hiccup trained him to do, but as Toothless took off, I felt one of the most amazing feelings I had ever felt in my life. The feeling of flying, it was irrevocably incredible. Feeling the wind hit my skin, having it flow and toss my hair was absolutely stunning. But this feeling was short lived when I felt Hiccup moved against me. He was groaning in pain but he managed to open his eyes, however slight it was.

"What's going on?" He asked, his raspy voice barely audible to me. I laid a finger on his lips.

"Hiccup," I began, whispering as if to a lover, well to me, I felt he was becoming that, "Don't talk, or move, just lie still here." _With me._ I added to myself. I placed my hand in his hair and for some reason I began to braid it as he rested against my body. I smiled, and blushed. But I could only imagine what pain he was going through, the burns, the scars, all of it, had to hurt more than Hel. But he wasn't showing it, sure he was falling in and out of consciousness, but he can't help that. Besides I'm sure with all the emotional and physical stress he went through that day, he deserved to sleep. But I found myself looking around to help get my mind off Hiccup. The way Toothless was flying at the moment was so soothing and peaceful. The air was so smooth, the smell was so fresh, and the view, oh Gods the view around us was so serene. And then I looked at the Nadder, who was flying in close formation with Toothless. I gazed at her admirably. I'd never seen any creature do what she did for me. All I did was touch her snout and that somehow convinced her that my life was worth saving. And I did not feel that I deserved it. For what I put Hiccup through, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have brought him back to the boat. I should've gone back myself and told my father that there was no sign of Hiccup and Toothless, not that they would have believed me.

I felt like I was doing everything wrong. But then I remembered something. The cylinder thing, I had forgotten about where I re-hid it after Viggo broke the fake one (A/N I completely forgot to write in the part where Astrid re-hid the Eye…SO SORRY!). I reached over into the satchel hanging on the side of Toothless' saddle. I pulled out the cylinder and smiled.

"At least you didn't get found. Good thing I re-hid you, you'd've been found if I didn't." I said, out loud unknowingly. This caught the attention of Heather.

"What do you mean by that?" Heather asked me. I let out a small gasp.

"Oh, I uh, Hiccup told me to hide this before Viggo came aboard, so I did. And when he got his hands on the fake…whatever this is, I re-hid the real one in the same spot."

"It's called the Dragon Eye." Heather told me.  
"What's it even do?" I asked.

"It has information on so many different dragons, that's why we don't want Viggo to get it."

"Wow…how's it work?"2

"You'll have to ask Hiccup; he's knows it the best." She said. I looked down at Hiccup. Every time I looked at his unconscious state, I felt pangs of guilt flow through me. I had guilt for I felt that everything that had happened was my fault. Even though I did not shoot him down, I was definitely the cause of all his pain and suffering after his capture. And looking at him right now, one thought crept into my continuously over nervous mind, _will he make it?_ This thought singed at the front of my mind as we continued to fly through the icy air.

For several minutes there was nothing but the flapping of the three dragon's wings and the quiet squawks they emitted. But soon enough, I couldn't bear the silence much longer.

"Hey Heather, where are we going?" I asked, truly curious of our current course.

"I'm not sure what we can do at the Edge, so we are taking him to Berk, his home." She explained. I heard her say the Edge and remembered Viggo asking about that while interrogating Hiccup.

"What is the Edge?"

"It's just a base." She replied hotly…I could tell she still had a little distrust of me. It was to be expected of course. She just met me, I am…was a hunter, and even though I think it was obvious to Heather that I wasn't going to hurt Hiccup, I knew that that alone would not be enough to gain her trust. But again, that was not my number one concern.

Pretty soon, an island began to appear on the horizon and as we flew closer I was guessing that it was Berk. It looked like it was a very beautiful island. We flew over fresh green forests, forests that were very lush and tall. Toothless was flying very close to the leaves. I outstretched my hand to feel the treetops. The leaves graced my hands like tiny whips tickling my fingers. I giggled at the sensation.

"Hey, miss giggles, Berk is just ahead. You might want to see if you can wake Hiccup." Heather told me, ruining my moment of surreal flying. But I started calling for Hiccup to wake up.

"Hey Hiccup." I said, trying to get him to wake up. I tried for a few minutes but he was out cold. This worried me because from what I know, when someone was out this long…it is rare that they ever wake up. I felt a cold shiver race up my spine at the thought that Hiccup, this amazing man that I have known for less than a few days, will never open those mesmerizing green eyes formed butterflies in my stomach every time he looked at me. Toothless, who I am guessing could sense my inner pain, gave me a comforting chirp. I placed my hand on the top of his head.

"I just don't know what to do Toothless." I said.

Soon enough we arrived at a village nestled against the island's highest mountain. It was a small village, smaller than most that I had seen on my endeavors, but it looked similar to most Viking villages with one exception. And that exception was dragons. They colored the sky above the village in brilliant reds, blues, greens, oranges and a multitude of other colors mixed into a circle, floating in the sky. It was a breathtaking sight. I looked back to Hiccup in awe. I was in awe because I knew that he did all this, on his own. I couldn't believe one Viking could do so much good on Midgard. My thoughts were halted when Toothless landed gracefully on the ground, with the Nadder and Heather on either side. The people around me stopped their activities and stared at us…or rather at me. A new face, holding the unconscious body of their hero…I don't blame them. I dismounted Toothless and pulled Hiccup into my arms, bridal style. I felt my cheeks flush red with awkwardness as I walked over to Heather.

"We will take him to the village healer, she'll help." Heather explained.

"Alright, what in the name of Thor are you doin' here Heather and who the Hel is this?" A new voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see a man, bigger than any man I had seen before. He wasn't fat, but tall and burly. He had a massive ginger beard that spanned shoulder to shoulder and dropped down to a belt tied around a green tunic. He wore a vast helmet with horns that also spanned and curved as wide as his shoulders. I studied his face carefully. He had the same shade of green eyes as Hiccup…which told me that this man was clearly Hiccup's father. I looked down, unable to gaze into the same color eyes as the man who I was holding. His father began to approach me slowly as he saw his son in the state he was in. His face wore nothing but shock and fear and he noticed the missing limb on son. He walked closer to me, still not concerned that a stranger was holding his son. He picked him up out of my arms. He placed his ear on his chest and listened. His eyes closed in relief.

"He's alive." He yelled, causing cheers to erupt through the crowd that gathered around us. He then walked past me towards Heather and Toothless.

"We'll take him to Gothi, she'll take care of him." He said to her, laying him down on Toothless' back and motioned for Toothless to begin walking towards Gothi's hut. Heather and Windshear followed close behind. I started to follow but Hiccup's father stopped me.

"You..." He said sternly, gripping his large and strong hands on my shoulders. I did nothing to stop him as it was deserved. I was a stranger to him and I was just seen holding his son's unconscious and beaten body.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Aa…Astrid. Astrid Hofferson." I stuttered in reply. He eyes narrowed in anger.

"You're Gunnar's daughter?" He asked angrily. I cringed at the sound of my father's name.

"Not anymore…I've left him and the Hunters." I replied, not looking into his enraged eyes. His gripped tighten.

"No one escapes the Hunters."

"Well I did when I helped Hiccup escape." Upon hearing this his grip loosened. Not a lot but it was enough to reassure me that he was considering my words. But I continued to stay still, his hands still gripping my shoulders.

"You…you saved him?" He asked with a somewhat shocked expression. I frowned at the word saved. _I barely even saved him¸_ I thought, thinking of how he looked just before we escaped. Bloody, beaten, relentlessly tortured he had been for so long, longer than it should have been. I could have saved him sooner but I didn't.

I felt a tear run down my cheek at the thought of his torture, not mine, his. I then felt a large thumb wipe away the tear. The thumb belonged to his father. I finally looked up into his eyes. They had changed from fury to friendly. They looked kind, like the first time I really saw Hiccup's eyes. The kindness he showed towards me when I found him in that clearing, downed and trapped on his dragon, that kindness was like nothing I had ever received in my life…and I couldn't stop thinking about him because of it. I couldn't stop thinking of how he didn't break under the excruciating torture he received. I couldn't stop picturing that ridiculously contagious smile that he wore. I couldn't get over how beautiful his eyes look when they looked at me. But most of all, I couldn't believe the amount of care he gave to his dragon…and me. A total stranger and he risked his life to save mine.

Stoick POV

All I needed was one look. I recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look I knew I wore every time I looked and thought of Valka. I still don't yet know if I can trust her…she was a dragon hunter. But I do know this much, she saved my son, and I know from her eyes she would not hurt Hiccup…and I know that Hiccup would feel the same.

"I am Stoick, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, welcome to Berk miss Hofferson, though I wish it would be under different circumstances. You may accompany my son to our healer with Heather." I told her, wiping a tear from her cheek. I noticed a small glint of a smile. I removed my grip from her shoulders to allow her to follow Heather and Windshear. I watched her speed up to catch up to Toothless. I also watched her take my son's hand into hers. She matched Toothless' steady walk up the hill to Gothi's house. In all my years, I had rarely seen such care. I know, regrettably, I had never shown Hiccup that care in his younger years.

"Ah Stoick…you in ther'? Or did ye hit yer head too hard?" A voice asked behind me, a hint of joking in his tone. I turned to see my most trusted friend, the one arm, one legged Viking named Gobber.

"Ay, Gobber. Sorry." I apologized.

"Ye' know…its likely she's bin disowned by her famly' n' tribe." Gobber said pointedly.

"Ya, so?"

"So, don't ya think she deserves a new home?"

"What…here? Gobber we don't even know if we can trust her."

"Well she saved your son, and betrayed her whole tribe to do it…and she clearly likes him." Gobber explained to me.

"Alright Gobber I get what you're sayin, but that doesn't mean that we can trust her yet." I replied. "But I trust her with Hiccup, and that's enough for now. Right now though, I need you to make Hiccup a leg."

"Ya sure he won' wanna do it 'imself?"

"Just do it Gobber."

Gobber sensed there was no use arguing with me, as there usually wasn't. But in truth, I wanted to trust the girl, but other than saving my son, I saw no reason to allow her into my tribe, at least not yet. But I'd worry about that for later and let this young woman stay at the side of the man she cared for.

Astrid POV

This walk was agonizing. It felt longer than the flight here. There was nothing but silence around the group that was traveling up a rather long hill to get to the healer's hut. Heather and Windshear was leading Toothless, with Hiccup still unconscious on his back, and myself behind them. My eyes were soley gazing at Hiccup. All I wanted right now was for him to be awake, so I could look at his green eyes. So I could take his hand in to mine, so I could place my lips on his. He almost kissed me shortly before he passed out and sense that moment, I've yearned for the contact of his lips on mine. Something about him told me that the moment he kissed me, it would send shivers down my spine. Maybe it was the way he looked at me so endearingly. Even at the worst time of his torture, he still gave me a smile, and as small as that smile might have been, it warmed my heart to know that someone like him cared for me. I just hope that when he woke up, he'd remember me so that I can tell him thank you, and that I care for him too.

We had finally reached the Healer's hut, at which point I picked Hiccup off of Toothless and carried him inside. Heather followed close behind and signaled for the dragons to wait outside. Heather then went inside to join me.

It was a rather small hut, I was surprise, usually healers have larger huts but this one seemed to use its space very well. The walls were covered in jars and jugs, most likely containing various potions and healing liquids. The hut smell liked medicine, very strong medicine at that. The smell that makes your nose twitch just a bit when you breathe in. Then I saw the healer, she was an elder, she had a bit of a hunched back, given that she carried and walked with the assistance of a cane. A cane that was beautifully carved. In the midsection of the cane were 3 teeth, maybe from a dragon. The head of the cane was that of a dragon, one I could not identify, but it was still a very beautiful cane nonetheless. She had braided silver hair that was topped by a helmet with curvy horns. She spotted me and looked me over with curiosity. She began to slowly step towards me and began observing. She walked around in circles, eyeing every part of me. She ran her hands through my hair, making me rather uncomfortable. She lifted each my arms, running her hands over them.

"Uhm…What are you doing?" I asked. She replied by hitting with me with her cane.

"Ow! What the Hel?" She hit me again, this time much harder and then gave me a glare. She then began writing in dirt that was the floor of her house. I then understood she was mute. I looked to Heather who I was guessing might have understood.

"Gothi says not to curse in her home." Heather told me. Smiling at the elder's actions. "Gothi is mute. So she uses writing, and hitting, to converse. Gothi then nodded with a devious smirk and wrote once again in the dirt.

"She's asking what happened to Hiccup's leg." Heather translated.

"An axe, my da…a dragon hunter sliced it off." I said, cringing at the visual in my head. Gothi then walked over to a shelf in the back of her hut to grabbed some bandages and a jar containing a liquid that had a rather foul odor. I pinched my nose shut to prevent the smell but it was no use. It was a very powerful stench that felt like Loki himself had concocted it. Gothi handed me the bandages and wrote in the dirt once again.

"She wants you to help." Heather told me.

"Why…Why me?" I asked. Gothi wrote once more. Heather then flushed a tint of red.

"She says it's because…because you love him." Heather said, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. My face was now that one layered in a red tint.

"I don't love him," I lied. "I mean we just met…I only helped him escape. There's no reason for me to love him." I found the more I lied, the more Heather and Gothi didn't buy it. And they shouldn't. The more I denied it myself, the more I found it to be true. _I love him_ , I said to myself. That was the first time I said it. Well, thought…really really thought it. And the more I thought it the more it made sense. And as I was taking off the current bandages on Hiccup's leg and re-wrapping them with the wetted cloth that Gothi had given me, I was thinking one thing…I loved Hiccup.

Sorry it's taken a while to update, I'm juggling work and 4 other stories at the moment as well as preparing for school. I am going to spend a little time on my other stories for a few days so it may be awhile until i get this story updated. But i want to thank all who have favorited, followed, reviewed, or even took time to read this story. I really enjoy reading reviews, and don't hold anything back...and i promise there will be alot of fluff coming ahead so stay tuned. peace


	5. Out Cold

I am sorry that its taken so long to update but im here now (I've also updated another one of my stories (Heat) any way I'm also sorry that this chapter is rather short and that there isn't a lot of fluff…but it will be coming soon. Enjoy!

Hiccup POV

" _Astrid?" I asked into the dark. I'd been chasing her around the Edge all day trying to get her to myself. It had been a long day of introductions and training and we had not had a moment alone. "Astrid?" I asked again. I heard a playful giggle. I smiled._

 _"Okay then." I replied, trying to tiptoe around my hut, which was rather useless because my peg leg made quite a bit a noise. I made a mental note to work on a leg that would make less sound as I crept around looking for my blonde girlfriend. As I entered my bedroom I heard a small tap above me. I smiled and continued to walk forward as if I didn't hear her._ _I then heard a swish and then thud of boots hitting the wooden floor of my bedroom. Quick to react, I spun around with my right arm outstretched caught Astrid off guard. Using my right arm, I wrapped it around her waist a pulled her in for a deep kiss. She gasped at my speed by quickly melted into the kiss. She then broke away from the kiss and giggled teasingly, walking downstairs to my forge. I gave chase._

 _"Oh no, you won't get away that easily." I teased after catching up and tackling her to the fly. She reacted smartly and kneed me softly in the stomach, trying to get away but I recovered quickly and ended up pinning her to the floor._

 _"So what was that about me not lasting one round with you?" I joked, remembering what she said to me when she put me into my cell when I got captured._

 _"Oh I wasn't even trying." She responded with a cheesy grin._

 _"And how am I supposed to know that?"_

 _"Trust me dragon boy, you'd know, I'd never let you defeat me." She said wrapping her arms around my neck._

 _"Really…because right now it looks like your pretty defenseless." I said closing in slowly to her lips._

 _"What makes you think I'm defenseless?" She said pushing me over and sat on top of me, now pinning me to the floor. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss as I placed my hands on her hips. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly. I took note of this and travelled my tongue against her teeth. She accepted this, widening her lips allowing my tongue to enter. I moved my hands up to the bottom her shirt and began to strip it off. She gave a slight giggle as the tip of my fingers tickled her sides. She ran her hands through my hair as she also took of my shirt. I leaned up to allow my shirt to come off. I moved my hands to her skirt and unbuttoned it, letting it fall to the floor._

 _"Hey Hiccup?" She asked me, propping herself on my hips._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _She leaned in to whisper in my ear._

 _"Take me."_

Then black. The dream ended…unfortunately.

Astrid POV

His eyes were moving rapidly. It looked like he was dreaming. _Maybe he's dreaming about me,_ I thought hopefully. He had been out for a day and a half now, I regularly changed his bandages but his leg showed no signs of getting better. I found my hands in his hair, continually braiding. I can't imagine he'd approve but the braid made him look so handsome. I smiled to myself as Gothi rummaged around her hut for some medical supplies. I had not left Hiccup's side since we'd arrived. I refused to leave his side as I feared if he did wake…it would be short lived and I'd miss the opportunity to say things that I wanted to say. Things like 'I'm Sorry', or 'Thank You', or 'I love you.'

"Astrid?" Asked a soft voice. I turned to see Heather behind me. She was carrying a few things but I was unable to make out what they were, most likely from my exhaustion. Even though I felt my body pining for rest, I refused to listen to it. Every time I felt myself slipping into sleep I summoned strength to stay awake. But after almost two days without rest, I felt like my time was coming soon.

"Astrid?" Heather asked again. I could tell she saw how tired I really was. "You need to rest."

"No, I need to be here…with him." I replied, turning back to face Hiccup who seemed to be at peace now. I reached out my hand to caress Hiccup's cheek but was once again overcome with a wave of tiredness. Heather caught me before I fell forward. I turned back to face her as she brought me back up.

"Astrid, get some rest, let Gothi and I heal your wounds." She said motioning to my back. I had been doing my best to ignore the irritation of the whip scars on my back. I felt I deserved to feel the pain from the scars. I felt I deserved that because of everything that happened to Hiccup.

"No…let them be. I deserve it." I replied.

"Astrid, nobody deserves to feel what you two went through. But that doesn't mean you can't accept help because of it…just let us help you. Besides I kinda want my jacket back." She said smiling at me. It took me a few seconds but I smiled back at her, slipping out of her jacket and handing it back. Gothi walked over to me with some bandages and the same smelly liquid we used on Hiccup's leg. I finally let myself succumb to my dreariness. I slowly fell forward, resting my head on Hiccup's stomach. I felt Heather gently took her jacket off of my body, leaving my upper torso covered in only my breast bindings. I began to feel myself slipping into sleep, but I felt Gothi's hands run along the whip scars on my back. It was at this moment I truly realized how severe some of my scars were. They felt like bumps. I winced when Gothi would run her fingers on the middle of a scar. I then heard Gothi's stick run through the dirt. Heather kneeled next to me and grabbed my hand.

"This is going to hurt Astrid." She said. I was too tired to respond. Gothi dipped the bandages with the healing liquids and began to wrap my body. The instant the bandages came into contact with skin I felt a sharp sting.

"OWW!" I screamed. But the sting, while very strong, was short lived. However, the process repeated itself several times before Gothi finished wrapping the bandages. After all the pain subsided, I let myself finally fall asleep. I slipped into the unconsciousness as I felt a warm blanket wrap around my shoulders. I tried to look up but only was able to lift my head a few inches above Hiccup's stomach before it fell back down. The last thing I felt was the feeling of Hiccup's breathing body press against my head.

Heather POV

Gothi and I quietly retreated from her hut to allow Astrid and Hiccup to sleep. As I closed the door to the hut I caught a glimpse of the two. I smiled at how peaceful they looked. But I can't imagine that's how it was inside their minds. What those two went through was unspeakably horrifying. And I don't even know what really happened. I've been tortured before, but I knew it couldn't be as bad as what Hiccup and Astrid went through.

I realized I was beginning to trust Astrid, not so much as a friend quite yet, but seeing the way she stayed by Hiccup's side…I know he was one person she would not betray.

(A few hours later)

I scanned the skies for any sign Fishlegs. I sent word out that Hiccup was injured and now Fishlegs was on his way, leaving Snotlout and the Twins to defend the Edge. _Gods please let that wonderful base be standing when we return,_ I thought to myself. It wasn't long before I saw speck in the distance. It was Fishlegs and Meatlug three dragons. A few moments later the humble and smart Viking landed and immediately approached me. He hugged me dearly. I returned with a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hey darlin'" He greeted. I smiled. I always smiled when he called me 'darlin.'

"Hey Fish, I'm glad you're here." I said.

"I heard what happened. Is Hiccup awake yet?"

"No. And it looks like he won't be awake for quite some time."

"Oh…" Fishlegs whimpered. But he soon perked back up. "Is she there with him…what was her name again. Astrid?"

"Yep, and yep. She' in there with him alright. Hasn't left his side since they got here. I think she's sleeping now but we can peek in to make sure." I said smiling. Fishlegs giggled. I loved that giggle. And I loved spying on people with him. Sometimes it felt like we were intruding but we loved to know what was going on in people's personal lives. We always tried to find out the Twins' latest schemes before they put them into action, or who Snotlout was trying to woo as we went around to other villages teaching about dragons, or even what Hiccup was up to with the Dragon Eye. It was during these times Fishlegs and I grew really close. And now, as we carefully spied on Astrid with Hiccup, Fishlegs almost blew it.

"That's her?" He said a little loudly. Once he realized his mistake he jumped back. "Sorry," he whispered. I covered my mouth with my hand to conceal a giggle. He then returned behind me to spy on them. But not much time had passed when Fishlegs spotted Hiccup's wound.

"Oh Thor!" He gasped, covering his mouth, almost vomiting. "Viggo must really want that Dragon Eye." He said. I suddenly remembered the Eye in my satchel. I pulled it out and handed it to my boyfriend.

"Good thing he didn't get his hands on it then." I said. Fishlegs eyes went wide.

"Wow…I can't believe Hiccup held on to it." He said. I quickly corrected him.

"It wasn't him…it was Astrid." His eyes went even wider.

"Wow…" I smiled at his reaction. It was clear he was quickly trusting Astrid. I loved that about him, about how quick he was to accept others. Sure it got him into trouble every now and then but he'd always get himself out of it. I however was not so quick…I was beginning to trust her however. But I felt she still has a lot to prove before I can fully accept her as a friend.

"So what do you want to do with the eye for now?" Fishleg's asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't you hang on to it for now. It's safer with you and besides Hiccup you know the most about it."

"Alright will do." He said putting the Eye in the satchel hanging from Meatlug's saddle. I hadn't even realized that Meatlug was behind us until he did that. For being a gronckle, Meatlug was rather sneaky.

"Alright let's go get some food." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah I'm starving, and I think we should leave them alone for a bit." I replied, looking back through the window to see Astrid's head still resting on Hiccup's stomach.

"Well then, lead the way darlin'."

Astrid POV

 _"Astrid?" Hiccup asked behind me. I turned to see him still hanging from the chains. I wanted so badly to take him down and just hold him in my arms but I had to stay in character. But we were alone, so I could break just a little. I walked up and lowered him down enough for his feet to hit the ground. He breathed out a sigh of relief as I walked up in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek._

 _"Hiccup, I'm so sorry I have to do this to you." I said, a small tear filling my eye._

 _"Astrid, I'll be fine. Like I said, I've been through worse." He said reassuringly. He attempted to move his hands to cup my cheek but he clearly forgot that he was still bound. I smiled. But as I looked into his eyes, my smile faded, not for the worse however. No…my smiled faded because I suddenly had one thing on my mind._

 _"Hiccup?" I asked, inching my face closer to his._

 _"Yeah?" He replied. His breathing was as heavy as mine. Our lips were mere inches from touching. The anticipation was killing me. I couldn't wait much longer._

 _"I…" I couldn't even finish as I got close enough to feel his lips on mine. Then I just moved in for a full on kiss. His lips felt so perfect against mine._ Gods I can't wait for ALL of him. _I thought to myself. But then I gasped at my own thoughts. Here was this man who I had known for a couple short days and I was already wanting to jump his bones…but I couldn't help it. He was just so…hot. Cute…every word for attractive could be applied to him and his small but very nice body. And damn those eyes for being so amazingly green._

 _As I pressed my body harder against his I felt a bulge growing against my thigh. I broke from the kiss and looked at him. He obviously knew why I broke the kiss._

 _"Easily excited are we?" I teased. I looked down at his crotch. He clearly didn't have any problems in that area. But then I looked at his face. It was drained of all color. I screamed._

 _"HICCUP!" I then realized his throat had been slit. I looked around for the assailant. I turned two times but when I returned to Hiccup, he was gone and in his place… I saw myself. I saw myself holding a knife in my hand, stained with Hiccup's blood._

I jerked awake. I looked around to gain my bearings, realizing it was just a dream. A very unnerving dream at that. I wiped my eyes of sleep and looked at Hiccup who was still sleeping. While he looked very peaceful right now, I knew that in his head it had to be the opposite.

I grabbed his left hand and intertwined it with my right and rested my hand back on his stomach. I felt my eyes become heavy once more and I let myself fall to sleep once more.


	6. Awake

Chapter 6-Healing

I am really sorry it's taken so long for me to update…I'm going through a lot of stuff right now and I'm just a little stressed. I'll try my best to be more consistent.

Hiccup POV

" _Hiccup?" Astrid asked me. I turned to see her standing at the entrance of my hut on the Edge. She was leaning against the door frame her head resting against it as well. She supported herself on one foot with the other propped against the frame and her arms crossed in front of her torso, resting right under her perfect breasts. She'd done this many times since I asked her to stay with me and my friends on the Edge, come to my hut, to talk, ask questions about dealing with her dragon, or just general help, but this time felt different. There was one thing I noticed, and that was that she looked very, very beautiful. She was always beautiful to me, ever since I had met her I knew that much, but this moment, with the sun setting behind her in just the right way to perfectly silhouette her amazing figure. The light bounced off her golden locks which she had let down right now. It was the first time I saw her with her hair down and Gods was it gorgeous. Her face was gorgeous, her eyes, body, everything about her was gorgeous. But then I noticed something, the was a small red circle appearing on her chest, just above her heart._

 _"Astrid? What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Her face turned sour._

 _"Hiccup, don't you remember?" She said as the red spot grew larger. I realized it was blood. There was a large scar that crossed her chest to prove it, seeping red from its entry. My eyes grew in fear._

 _"Astrid, what happened?" I asked again._

 _"You did." She said, falling forward. I ran for her to catch her in my arms._

 _"Astrid, what did I do to you?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks. She lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tears streaming down my face._

 _"You loved me…and I, I loved you." She said before taking a final breath and collapsing into my arms._

 _"Astrid?" No response. "Nononono…ASTRID! ASTRID!" I screamed at her, hoping she would awaken. I shook her relentlessly, hoping she would come back to me. But after too long, I know she was gone. By this time my eyes, cheeks, and face were engulfed with tears. He pulled her in close and wrapped my shaking arms around her lifeless body as tightly as I could._

 _"What did I do…What did I do?" I kept repeating to myself, over and over and over. But then a voice behind me startled._

 _"Hiccup…You know what you did." The voice said. I knew the second I heard, I knew who that voice belonged to. I turned to see Viggo, holding a sword, dripping with Astrid's blood._

 _"You killed her Hiccup…it's all your fault." He said raising his sword. "You killed her Hiccup…just because you loved her." Then he swung his sword downward. And then black._

"AHHH!" I screamed. I was breathing heavily from the nightmare I just had. That was when I noticed an extra weight on my stomach. My vision was still rather blurred from having been out for...how long has it been? But I could just make it her perfect figure.

"As…Astrid?" I asked, grunting. I could tell my voice was weak and groggy. I felt her head shift on my stomach. _Perhaps she's sleeping?_ I thought. I didn't want to disrupt her but I just had to see her beautiful face. I had to make sure I was no longer dreaming and that this, right here and now, was reality. I was still woozy and tired but I attempted to raise my right hand, only to find that it was covered my Astrid's hand. I couldn't help but smile. I squeezed her hand as best as I could with my weak strength. I felt her shift once again. Her locks tickled my exposed stomach as she turned her head to face me. Although my vision was still blurry I could make out her eyes beginning to flutter open. But once her eyelids opened enough to reveal her brilliant blue eyes I couldn't help but smile. That was then I think she became aware of what was happening. Her head jerked up and she squealed with excitement.

"Hiccup!" She screamed as she leaned over to envelope me in a hug.

"Gently now." I quietly said, not able to speak very loud. But I don't think she heard me because she grabbed the back of my head to kiss my forehead rather forcefully.

"Gently." I tried to say again. This time she heard. She laid my head back down carefully, smiling as she did. She then moved her head close to mine as if to kiss me on my lips, but I turned my head away from hers, preventing her sweet and innocent gesture. She sat back up and look at me confused.

"Hiccup?" She asked softly. Her hand was still attached to mine, much to her realization, so she squeezed it gently but I did not turn to look at her.

"Hiccup?" She asked once more, her voice barely a whisper.

Suddenly the door to Gothi's opened. I turned my head to see who had entered the hut, but I avoided Astrid's questionable and confused gaze. I saw that my Father, , Heather, and Fishlegs all entered the hut.

"Hey everyone." I said quietly, I also felt a small smile creep up onto my face. But I still couldn't face Astrid, not after a nightmare like that. But I relieved to know that she is alright.

My Dad weaseled his way through the crowd to my side, and Astrid hadn't moved from her position on the side of the bed, her hand still holding mine. I tried to shrug it off but it was no use. She clung onto my hand as if she was never going to let me go. I could tell she was solely focused on me and me alone. But right now my attention belonged to my father who was now kneeling by the bedside.

"Son," he said, taking his helmet off and placing in on a table next to the bed.

"Hey Dad," I replied softly, still too weak to speak at a normal level. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain put me back down. The pain came from my leg…specifically my left leg.

"Ow."

"Aye, your leg, right." My father stuttered. I looked to see my leg, still covered in cloth with a light red stain.

"What happened to my leg?" I asked, forgetting what had transpired on the boat before I passed out.

"My father…" Astrid said. I suddenly thought I felt my leg twitch, my left leg…but it was no longer there and yet I still felt the pain from the axe.

"An axe right?" I asked, still not turning my gaze to the blonde beauty.

"Yeah, that's right." She replied, while I wasn't looking at her, I could see her cringe at the thought and sight of my leg. Now I truly was curious about the cloth wrapping my leg. Gothi then walked in, tapping the other Vikings in the room with her staff to get by. She reached for the cloth covering my leg and pulled it off.

I nearly vomited at the sight. I turned away almost quickly, not able to process my injury. I'm pretty sure I was feeling shock at the moment. I was now missing a body part.

"Hiccup?" My father asked.

"Yeah?" I replied turning back to face him.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at him with a face that I'm sure said 'how do you think?' but I ended up actually saying words along those lines.

"How the fuck does you think I'm doing?" I said coldly. I felt Astrid's grip on my hand loosen and my father's face frown.

"HICCUP!" He shouted.

"What? There's really no other…" I began to rant but I was stopped by Gobber who came bursting in.

"AYE you're awake." He said happily. He forced his way through the crowd and stood by Stoick, Astrid, and Gothi.

"Gobber…uh hi?" I said a little curious as to why he was there.

"Ah don't look so happy to see me." He joked. I gave him a small smile. "I brought ye' yer' new leg. It's simple for now, I'm sure you'll thinka some changes in no time." He said tossing me the 'peg' leg. Indeed, it was truly simple. It was a metal, topped by wood with enough rope to tie to my leg. It was all pieced together by a simple spring to allow my body's weight to fall on the peg leg.

I sat up, wanting to tie the leg to my body but felt embarrassed. Seeing this my father got up.

"I'll uh, leave you alone for a moment." He said gesturing for the others to leave. And they did, my Father, Gobber, Fishlegs, Heather, and Gothi, they all left the hut. All but Astrid, who seemed to refuse to leave me. It was then I noticed that this entire time, her hand was still lying atop mine. But her face still showed confusion. I then moved to sit, my legs dangling off the bed. My limbless leg ached in pain as I moved but I masked the pain with deep breathes. It was at this moment that Astrid's and my hand were broken apart since I woke up. I slowly bent down and began to tie the metal peg to my leg. The stump burned in pain as the cold metal pressed up against it. I grunted, but I knew Astrid could tell that all I wanted to do was scream. She began to walk out to leave me alone for a bit. But I stopped her.

"Hey Astrid," I asked softly. She spun around quickly, her eyes held hope in them. I smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving me." I said gratefully. She smiled and walked over to me. She then did something, something I was sort of expecting, but to the extent of how it happened. She hugged me. Not a soft or casual hug. No this hug felt like one of those hugs you give to someone in shear pain, a hug that when you feel it, you're pain goes away. This hug, was definitely one of those. Her warmth made me feel a million times better. I felt the pain in my leg almost immediately disappear. It was as if her hug was the only medicine I'd need to help me recover. _I wonder how good her kissing will make me feel_ , I thought. But I immediately suppressed the urge to kiss right here and now, remembering the nightmare that had took place right before I woke up. I tightened the hug as best I could. She and I remained this way for several seconds. She began whispering but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Her voice was so soft that I couldn't even hear it and my ears were mere inches from her mouth.

"What was that?" I asked her quietly, not breaking from our hug. She tightened her grip on my very quickly before breaking the hug. She then placed a hand on my cheek and smiled, not a wide smile, and not a forced smile either, but a small smile that was reassuring enough.

"I'll tell you when you're ready." She said walking away. I wanted to say something in return but, for some reason, I held my tongue. Only Odin could know what she was thinking, and Gods how I wanted to know.

Astrid POV

I walked out of his hut thinking one thing, and that one thing was that I was fairly certain I was truly falling for him. I could only imagine was he was thinking, but I'd like to think this feeling is a mutual one. I know he certainly was fond of me, that fact was present in his eyes whenever he looked at me. And I was somewhat aware that I had the same look in my own eyes when I looked at him, where _HE_ was aware of that, I was unsure.

One thing is certain though…something will change about him. I don't know anything about his past or about who he is here, I just know he's one Hel of a Viking who rides a Night Fury and can take one Hel of a beating. And of course there was the fact he was so damn handsome. But all the aside, I did not know him at all. I didn't know of the man who brought in his knew leg, I heard Hiccup talk about Heather but I have no idea where she came from or what this 'Edge' is. I've heard of his father, a Viking that even my father was careful to avoid. I heard plenty of stories, some of which I did not think were true but now, having seen and met…sort of, Stoick that Vast, I'm inclined to believe that all those stories are very true.

I suddenly bumped into the Nadder that saved my life. She cooed and pushed her snout into my hand. I couldn't help but smile. Here was a creature who all my life I was told was vicious and unforgiving where in truth they are gentle and kind. I sat down quietly and the dragon laid down next to me, wrapping her body around to allow me to lie against her.

"I don't what to do." I said to her. She squawked. "It's just so frustrating. I don't know how to help him if he won't let me.". The Nadder purred quietly as I continued to rant. I took a deep breath and turned to look at the Nadder. All this time she had stood by my side without any hesitation. She deserves a name, a name that I can call out for when I need help or maybe just someone to talk to. Then without any reason one word popped into my head. _Stormfly._ It would be a nice name for her.

"What do you think of Stormfly?" I asked, placing a hand on the blue dragon's head. Her head jerked up and eyed me curiously. But it wasn't a cautious type of curiousness…it was an interested type. A type that showed that she was deciding on whether she liked the name or not. But she chirped happily, confirming she liked the name I had just bestowed upon her.

I sat back once again against the blue scaly dragon, staring out the waves the crashed against the cliffs of Berk, the sun illuminating the waters in a bright orange glow. It was a very beautiful island. I'd never really had much time to appreciate sunsets as I was always on the move, never staying in one place for more than a day or two. Not only did I feel at peace here I felt another emotion I have not had for a very long time. I felt safe. I knew that Hiccup's dad didn't trust me, and if his reputation means anything, people he doesn't trust don't last long at Berk. But he has yet to really get to know me…but so does Hiccup, and he seems to trust me, hopefully even more.

I cursed myself for allowing this one man cause chaos with my emotions. I'd trained all my life to depend on myself and not need to approval of any man, and while I was not necessarily seeking his approval, I knew well enough that he felt something for me, it was quite clear, I just strived to see him show it. He almost kissed me before he passed out but now he could barely look at me. And I hated that. I loved seeing those forest green eyes stare into mine.

"Damn those eyes." I said to myself, not realizing a certain raven haired Viking was walking up to me.

"Whose eyes?" Heather asked. I turned to her to see her smirking. Her dragon was gracefully walking behind her. I still found it shocking at how peaceful the dragons were. They truly weren't the ruthless creatures that I was led to believe. While it was still true they were dangerous, it seemed the only wanted to be when their riders were in danger. I'd never seen such devotion and care in my life. I'd never thought I'd see the day where a dragon is willing to sacrificing itself for a human. I was excited to experience this bond with Stormfly, I somehow knew we'd make a strong bond. It might not ever be as strong as Hiccup's and Toothless' but it would be strong nonetheless.

Heather then sat herself next to me, still smirking from my previous statement.

"They are dreamy aren't they?" She said to me. My face flushed with red, I absent mindedly placed my right hand on my head, wiping the strands of hair covering my face. I turned away in embarrassment.

"It's okay, it's the first thing I noticed about him too." She said to me. I now smiled, feeling better that I wasn't the only girl to get flustered by his looks.

"But that's not the only thing you're damning right now is it?" She added. I now looked at her. Her smirked changed into a sincere smile. It was then I also realized I never had someone to complain or talk to. And so, now seeing Heather, and knowing full well she saved my life, I let it all out.

"He's…It's just so frustrating!" I said, not too loudly, but in a very irritated voice. "I just don't get him. It's clear enough he likes me well enough and he even almost kissed me before he passed out and now he won't even look at me." It was a short rant but I felt better once I took a breath. Heather still had a sincere look on her face, but it had a hint of amusement.

"Hiccup has never really been one to show emotion except when it comes to disappointment or worry. I've never even seen him flirt with any girl until you, or at least what I think was flirting. I don't know if trying to kiss after you've just been tortured counts but I've never seen him act like that so I won't worry too much. Just give him time Astrid, he'll come around."

At that moment Toothless came up and pushed his snout into my hand in comfort. I looked into his green eyes and saw reassurance and peace. This is what I needed. Two days of absolute distraught had really taken its toll on me, so perhaps Hiccup's show of emotion, or lack thereof, was just a simple annoyance. But Stormfly, Heather, and now Toothless, here with their reassurance and comfort had surely brightened my mood. I smiled at Toothless and Heather in thanks. They got up and left me and Stormfly alone to watch the sunset over Berk.

"It's gonna be alright." I said out to the nearly set sun. I then turned to Stormfly who was snoring.

"It's gonna be alright." I repeated, and at the moment. I truly meant it. Everything will be alright.


	7. The Edge

Sorry...this is LONG overdue. I haven't really been too motivated to write and I am not happy about that but the past couple months have been kinda shitty. But this past week has been really good and I felt motivated to write. I am also sorry that this chapter it fairly short. but enjoy it nonetheless.

Chapter 7- The Edge

Astrid POV

It's been a week now and not much has changed between Hiccup and I. I was still trying to get through to him and he was ignoring me. Well…not completely, we'd talk in public but whenever we were alone he'd close himself off from me. It still bugged the Hel out of me but I didn't know what to do. But I might have an opportunity to soon. Hiccup asked if I'd come to the Edge with him and Heather to be with him and his other friends who I had yet to meet. I've only met Heather and Fishlegs, who had returned to their base, so far and they seemed good enough but Heather warned me about the other three of their 'gang', Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, all of which she had warned were trouble.

I was really excited though. I was excited to have a new home, hopefully it would stay like that. I still wasn't sure if Stoick, or really anybody but Hiccup trusted me yet. But Stoick seemed to trust Hiccup enough to allow me to go with him to the Edge.  
I'd been training with Stormfly all week on how to fly, Heather was my primary trainer but Hiccup would hop in every now and then, testing his new saddle with Toothless. He'd always have something to say to me about flying dragons. It seemed his knowledge about them had no end as he was constantly telling me new and helpful tips. Heather's boyfriend also knew quite a lot about dragons. Most of his facts were about the stats and habits, mostly what he read of the dragons whereas Hiccup's knowledge was based on experience. I was eager to learn more about dragons from them, well mostly Hiccup, as that seemed to be the only thing he'd talk to me about. We still had not talked about what happened, and it was driving me crazy. I still had no idea why he wouldn't talk to me, or really even look at me now. Before he couldn't keep his eyes off me, even though he thought he had covered that pretty well, I still could feel it when he'd laid eyes on me. But now, he'd rarely even steal the smallest glance, and I hated him for it. I don't know if he just wants to forget, as if I want to remember? I want to know what he is thinking, as if he'd tell be, but just knowning how he feels, I could help him through it, I was there, I went through the same shit he did. Well…I didn't get a limb chopped off but what I did go through I felt was just as tramatic. Even my own father was negligent to stop Viggo from his torture. I don't know though, what I do know is that pretty soon, we'll be on an island together, and maybe…just maybe, he will finally open up. But from what Heather has told me about Hiccup, he likes to play things very close to the chest. Only time will tell however as soon I would start a new life, a life I was eager to begin.

"Hey Astrid?" Heather asked from behind me, I didn't realize I had flinched as she spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" She asked kindly. It caught me off guard. Not because she scared me, it caught me off guard that such a simple question.

"I'm fine I guess." I lied. But I didn't want to get into a whole dramatic feely conversation, I just wanted to get to my new home. I hopped on Stormfly and gave Hiccup a short glance. He didn't see me, his was facing away. I shook off my thoughts and took to the skies, ready to fly to my new home.

Hiccup POV

It was obvious. Far too obvious. Astrid was clearly troubled by something and I knew what it was…me. I'd distanced myself all week from her, only talking to her to teach her the basics of dragon riding. I know its cruel of me to distance myself from her, but after my nightmare, I just needed some time to get my mind right. Once we get to the Edge and Astrid gets more comfortable in her new home I told myself I'd talk to her. I knew I had to soon. I didn't want to lose her, not that I really had her, but knew that she needed me now, because I was the only one that could understand and help her through this.

Toothless then grunted at me as if to say 'Hey moron, just talk to her now.' I rolled me eyes. I don't know how he did it but he somehow always knew what was on my mind. I loved and at the same time hated that about Toothless.

"Forget it bud, I'll figure it out on the Edge." I told him, mounting the saddle. I was about to take off but I took one quick look at Astrid. Her back was to me but I just took in her beauty for a moment before I took off to the skies.

-A few hours later

As we neared the island I flew up next to Heather to ask a favor.

"Hey Heather, do you mind flying ahead, I'll fly Astrid around the island real quick." I asked, she gave me a smirk, that somehow also showed concern.

"Don't say anything stupid Hiccup." She said with a very serious tone. I rolled my eyes, slightly, because even though it was a little offensive she was right.

"Yeah," I said. I knew she meant well, but I felt as if she didn't trust that I could do this right. I also felt that she didn't really have the right to judge or tell me how to handle this. She wasn't there, or at least not the parts that I needed to talk to Astrid for.

Astrid and Stormfly were quite a bit a ways ahead of me, but Toothless effortlessly caught up. So now it was just me and Astrid alone, something that hadn't really happened since I had woken up. I let several seconds pass before I spoke.

"Hey Astrid," I asked, somewhat nervously. She too, took a moment before replying. Her response wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but it was not unexpected either.

"Oh you're talking to me now," she said with a snarky voice. I was half expecting Toothless to laugh, as he usually did in a situation like this, but he not. Perhaps he knew something I did not know. I chose my next words very carefully.

"I know I haven't exactly been open to you in the past week, but I have my reasons."

"Oh really, and what reasons are those?" She refused to make eye contact with me despite me flying directly next to her and Stormfly. Her answer also caught me a little off guard. I wasn't quite ready to reveal why I'd distanced myself from her since I woke up. I didn't want her to think I was avoiding her but I also didn't want to hurt her as I did in my dream. I knew it was stupid of me to think that something like what happened in my dream could happen to her, but that dream scared me so damn much. I knew enough time had passed but I wasn't quite ready yet.

"I'll tell you soon, I promise," meaning every word. She shook her head, but I reassured her.

"Astrid?" I asked, hoping she'd turn her head. And praise the Gods she did. I immediately looked into her beautiful blue eyes that were shining bright from the brilliant rays of the setting sun. It had been nearly a week since I had looking into those eyes of hers and in one second I was reminded of the first time I laid my eyes on her. I smiled. She too, smiled, not as wide as my smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I'll hold you to that." She said sternly.

"Fine by me." A few more seconds of silence passed between us. This time she was the one to break it.

"So, show me around dragon boy." I smiled once more at the nickname, even though it was a tease, I found that it was growing on me.

"Follow me, and try to keep up." I said.

"Shouldn't be too hard." She teased one more. And with that, Toothless took off higher to the skies, with Stormfly close behind.

Astrid POV

The island was so beautiful. More beautiful than any other island I had every seen. And right here and right now with Hiccup was even more of a bonus as I had never seen such beauty from the sky. All my years at sea with my wretched father I had never gotten to explore the beauty of the multitude of islands we visited. Trees covered the tops of the cliffs on the northern edge of the island, gracing it with a beautiful layer of dark forest green, a green that I though matched Hiccup's eyes. I giggled, not loud enough for Hiccup to hear thankfully. And as we rounded the cliffs, I noticed a few dragons I'd never seen before. Their skin was all black, and they were small, just a bit bigger than a Terrible Terror.

"Hey Hiccup, what kind of dragon's are those?" I asked. He and Toothless were flying a few feet ahead of me and Stormfly so I had to asked a bit loudly.

"Night Terrors!" He said happily, not even needing to turn to look to see which dragons I was talking about…he really did know his dragons. "When the six of us first came here, they were here too. They almost forced us off until we defended them against a swarm of Changewings. They have an alpha which enables them to form into a giant dragon. Its really impressive." The way he spoke with such admiration for the dragons pained me because I had spent my whole life hunting these beautiful creatures not even realizing what amazing things they could accomplish.

"Wow," was all I was able to say, not knowing what else to say. We flew onward. Beautiful beaches circled the island with pristine sand. I just couldn't believe how gorgeous this place was. And then I saw their base. It was neatly nestled inside an inlet of the island, backed by steep cliffs that grace the backs of numerous buildings. Buildings connected by a series of bridges and walkways. In the very middle was a dome covered with a brightly painted canvas. It was a homey looking base. One that I felt eager to soon be a part of. Toothless and Hiccup landed ahead of me and I landed behind him. I could see the rest of the 'gang' as I hopped off Stormfly. I was immediately rushed by Heather. She pulled me close.

"Watch out for Snotlout," she whispered into my ear. I had no idea who that was, but I'm guessing I was going to soon find out. Hiccup walked over to his friends who were waiting for me. Heather walked me over to meet them.

"Everyone, this is Astrid." Hiccup said plainly, motioning towards me. "Astrid," he then said to me, "This is everyone."

I shyly waved. I recognized Fishlegs, but the other three were complete strangers. I was bombarded by a black haired, beefy armed Viking who leaned himself on my shoulder.

"Hey there babe, I'm Snotlout." He said with a very cocky grin. _So that's Snotlout._ "You know, you don't have to be scared or worried anymore, Snotlout is here to protect you now Babe." He said, running his hand against my cheek. That was the line. I grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards. He went down to the ground, groveling, and whining. I could hear Heather and Hiccup laugh. I scolded him.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME BABE!" I teethed, his eyes looked into mine with terror, I returned his gaze with a cold stare, so he would know not to mess with me. Once I let go, I saw his dragon, a bright red Monstrous Nightmare, laughing at Snotlout. "Astrid, Hookfang…Hookfang, Astrid." He said in pain. I then looked over to a green Zippleback, whose riders were a boy and girl, both blonde, and both had the same braided hair dangling from the heads. The boy was carrying a chicken. I had no idea why.

"Well, I like her already." The girl said grinning at the sight of Snotlout still whimpering on the ground. I smiled. "I'm Ruffnut, this is my brother Tuffnut, we're the owners of this here island." She said quickly. Hiccup chuckled.

"No Ruff, we've already been over this, this island is ALL of ours." He said sternly. I don't know what that was all about but I made a note to ask Hiccup or Heather later. But then I was disturbed by Tuffnut who came bounding up. He eyed me carefully, circling around me as if he was sizing me up. I looked at Hiccup, looking for an answer but he just shrugged me off. Tuffnut then began to sniff. This was getting really weird really fast.

"Hmm." He said. He lifted one of my arms. "I see." After a few more seconds of weird silence, Tuffnut spoke once more. "Well what do you think chicken?" He asked.

The chicked gawked.

"Yes, I agree, she does have the aroma." He said.

"Umm." I let out.

"Shh." He said, placing his hands over my lips. I was too shocked to even react. "The chicken is thinking."

A short silence once more followed until he released his hand.

"Well, Chicken likes her therefore I do. Hi!" He said extending his hand. I awkwardly took it. Suddenly the chicken jumped out of his arms and scurried. Tuffnut gave chase yelling, "HEY GET BACK HERE!"

I stood motionless, not sure what to think of him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used it." Heather chimed in. I was skeptical.

"Well that's everyone, Let's get you to your hut." Hiccup said to me.

"I have my own hut?" I asked, bewildered.

"Of course, we all do, except the twins, they share one." He answered.

He lead me up a hill, passing some of the other huts before reaching mine. Hiccup was telling me about how they found the island. The more he told me, the more fascinated I was about the Edge and the more eager I was to become a part of it. He pointed out his hut, which was sitting nearly to the top of the hill. It was the nicest of the huts in my mind. It was simple, but nice. The door bore the mark of the same marking on Hiccup's shoulder pad.

I could only imagine what the inside would look like. Aside from dragon rider, I honestly didn't know that well. We had just met a week before and all I really know is that knows a lot about dragons and that he is tougher than he looks. I tried to catch a peak through one of the windows but the inside was too dark for me to see anything. So we passed his hut and then we stopped at a hut next to his. It was directly next to his hut, it was a short distance up the hill, but it seemed close to me. It looked to be about the same size as Hiccup's hut, however it was colored in a light blue tint, where Hiccup's hut kept the original dark oak color. A beautifully carved dragon head jutted out from the entrance, its mouth open as if ready to attack a predator looking to prey on the hut's resident.

"It's beautiful." I said to myself, not realizing how loud I said it.

"Well, it's yours." Hiccup said. I felt my nervous face make a smile.

"Really? I get my own hut?"

"Of course, you're part of the Edge now. You're part of the gang, you are one of us now so you deserve your own hut." He said happily.

My smile turned into a frown. Hiccup looked puzzled.

"What's the matter, do you not like it?" He asked softly.

"No, I love it, it's just…I don't think I deserve it." I said as a few tears welled up in my eyes. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I pulled me close to him, maybe a little too close. Our faces were mere inches apart, and I could feel my longing to kiss him. It was getting so difficult to suppress that urge to kiss him.

"Astrid," Gods, his voice was so soft and kind. "If anyone deserves a new start its you. What you did for me, I don't think I can ever repay that." He said, closing the distance between our lips. I prepared for his lips to be placed on mine but instead I felt a soft kiss placed on my forehead. My heart was screaming in joy, and a small dose of disappointment along with it. I don't know how, but everything he did for me just instantly made me feel better. Every small touch, felt so intimate in my mind. And it made me want so much more. All week he'd been avoiding me and I told myself when I had any time alone with him I'd punch him, but right now I just couldn't bring myself the strength to do it.

"Thank you Hiccup." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Of course, MiLady." I smiled. No one had ever called me by such a sweet name. He then lead me to the door and opened it, letting me inside.

I was very pleased with what I was given. The hut was very spacious, and with two levels, it would make for a very adequate home once I got situated. I could already see it. My bed would sit on the second level, with room for outfits and armor around it. And on the bottom would be rows and stacks of weapons. I also noticed a nice spot that would be perfect for Stormfly. I actually laughed when I imagined that. It was just a little more than a week ago when I was hunting them, and now I was making a home for Stormfly.

I had a feeling in the back of my mind that things were turning around. I'd been feeling like that for most of the week, but after my conversation with Hiccup, I truly felt things REALLY were going to get better.


End file.
